Stay With You
by daydreaminkid12
Summary: InuxKag A possesed Kouga tries to rape Kagome!Will Inuyasha get there in time?rating for attempted rape and cursing. COMPLETE!
1. Just go!

Summary:A possesed Kouga tries to rape Kagome!Can Inuyasha save her?

Ahh this idea has been bothering me for a while,so I finally wrote it. More2come! and check out my other stories!

* * *

Dark clouds hung over a group of weary travelers.

And two very angry travelers.

"SIT!"

BAM!

"Fine wench, go home! See if I care! Who needs ya!"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared at the hanyou. "You do." She said matter-of-factly. "You can't find the jewel shards without me." With this,she turned and began to march back towards the Bone-Eaters Well.

Inuaysha growled. Why did Kagome have to be so, well, bitchy?

"I don't need you, wench. I can get Kikyo to find the jewel shards."

Kagome froze. Her mouth tried to form the words, but she couldn't utter a sound.

She turned and ran into the forest. She had gotten a good distance away and had partly recovered from shcok. Finally, she could say it.

"SIT!"

As Inuyasha slammed into the ground,Shippo ran up to him and hit him on the head. "Idiot! You're so mean to Kagome!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha struggled to lift himself off the ground.

"I agree, Inuyasha, what you said to Kagome was kind of harsh." Miroku said.

As if on cue to the gloominess, there was a loud clap of thunder and rain began to pour.

Sango pulled out an umbrella Kagome had lent her and propped it over hers and Miroku's shoulders.

Shippo scampered onto Sango's shoulder. "Go find Kagome, Inuyasha!" The young kitsune said.

"Keh.."

"Inuyasha, the rain is getting pretty bad, maybe you should go find her." Sango sighed.

"I don't wanna..."

"GO!" The three chorused together.

"Fine, fine, I'm going...assholes." The hanyou muttered several other curses as he ran off.

_Damn, her scent is harder to pick up because its raining._

Meanwhile

"_Succomb to the anger,Kouga. Let it take over."_

"Naraku..y-you bastard, I'll kill you for this." The wolf demon desperatley tried to escape the vineyard hold of Naraku.

"_I'd like to see you try...Kouga, who holds your heart? Who do you want to destroy?"_

Despite Kouga's strong attempt, it proved to be useless.

"_I-I love Kagome...I-I want t-to kill Inuyasha.."_

_"And you shall, wolf. Now, go."_

Kouga nodded and jumped off, evil blood pulsing through his veins.

_Find Kagome..._

Still Meanwhile

"Why does he have to be such an insensitive jerk?" Kagome yelled and brought her knees to her chest.

Tears ran down her face. _He's right. He doesn't need me._

Kagome immediately jerked her head up._ There's two jewel shards coming fast..it's Kouga..but what's wrong?"_

Even though she knew the fast approaching shikon jewels had to be Kouga, there was some kind of evil aurora around them.

Meanwhile, yet again

Inuyasha sprinted through the rain, trying not to lose Kagome's scent.

He slowed down as he lost the scent._ Damnit!_

Alright, maybe he had been a little hard on her.

_"I don't need you, wench. I can get Kikyo to find the jewel shards."_

Fine, he had been really hard on her.

_Ha! That's it!_

Inuyasha grinned triumphantly as he found Kagome's scent again and ran towards it.

Something stopped him dead in his tracks.

Two fouls scents clouded togeteher.

One of Kouga,

and the other of Naraku.

* * *

Ladeedaa, I thnk I'm hyped up on apple juice right now. I laugh at every grammatical mistake I make.Lol. AHH THERE I GO AGAIN!

lol REVEIW!GASP REVIEEEEEEWWWWW! Next chappie-Kouga finds Kagome! DUNDUNDUUUUNN!


	2. Save me!

Inuyasha ran full speed towards Kagome's scent. Something was wrong, he knew. If it was Kouga _and_ Naraku,something was definately wrong.

_I'm such an idiot. Why did I let her leave?_

Kagome sighed again. She tried to focus on her sadness, but the quickly approaching Kouga distracted her.

_I really don't want to deal with him right now_, Kagome thought,_ Why is he out here, anyway? He's going to-_

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed frantically as a possesed Kouga knocked her to the ground.

"Kouga, what are you doing?Get off me!" Kagome screamed. She stopped, seeing the glazed over look in the wolf's eyes.

_He's possesed. _Kagome thought. _He's possesed by Naraku!_

Kouga panted heavily. Pinning Kagome to the forest ground,he leaned down and whispered, in an evil voice not his own, "I'm going to make you mine, wench. Then I'll kill that mutt."

Kagome's eyes widened. "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha heard her screams. He ran as fast as he possibly could, but the pouring rain still made the scent hard to find. _Naraku, whatever you're making Kouga do, I'll kill you for it._

"Hang on, Kagome! I'm coming!"

Kagome struggled to get out of Kouga's hold. She was frantic. "Kouga! Kouga, wake up!''

She froze in fear as she felt his claws ripping through her shirt. She rolled over, away from him, desperate to get away. Her shirt (or what was left of it) hung limply on her shoulders.

Kouga growled. "Work with me wench,I don't want to have to kill you too." He jumped at her, lashing out at her arm, drawing blood. He jumped on her again, this time ripping half her skirt off.

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes, again. "Kouga, wake up!" _Please, please, don'tlet him do this!_

He kissed her hashly, biting her tongue, and a coppery taste of blood filled her mouth.

She turned away, rejecting the harsh kiss. "Inuyasha!"She called again. _He...he's not coming..He really doesn't care.._

Kouga's eyes blazed. "Listen wench,if you call for that damn mutt again, I'll kill him first and make you watch."

He leaned down to touch her again, but then-

"_Wind Scar!"_

The attack pushed Kouga off her, mostly hitting him, but slightly hurting her other arm.

Kagome felt relief wash through her._ He came. He's here. Inuyasha's here._

She sat up. "Inuyasha!" She called.

Inuyasha looked at her worriedly. 'You all right?"

Kagome nodded."Don't kill him, Inuaysha. He's possesed!"

"I know that! Stay away-"

Inuyasha was cut off as Kouga kicked him in the face.

"Bastard, you'll pay for this!" Inuyasha raised his sword again, and brought it down to a crashing blow to the wolf.

Inside Kouga's heart, he desperatley tried to escape from Naraku's hold.

"Inuyasha..f-forgive me.." Kouga could barely speak as he tried to escape the demonic hold.

Inuyasha froze. Kouga could awaken from the curse?

"Hit me."

Inuyasha stopped. Kouga wanted to escape Naraku's hold, he could see that.

But how could he stop him, without killing him?

"Kouga, listen." Kouga struggeled to lift his head at Inuyasha's command.

"Once I attack, you run."

Kouga began to nod, but Naraku took back the power.

"NO!" Kouga screamed,controlled again and struck Inuyasha in the stomach with his sword. Inuyasha winced.

"Iron Reaver Sole Stealer!" He attacked.

Kouga fell to the gorund and spoke in a voice not his own. "Didn't I tell you, mutt? I'll kill you and make that wench mine." He ran towards him and kicked him in the ribs.

Kagome watched in horror. _This...this can't be happening!_

Inuyasha grunted from pain. He used the wind scar again,but aimed towards Kouga's legs.

Kouga stood, hardly affected by the blow. "Hmph, you lowly half-breed, always letting your emotions get in the way.For example, you wouldn't dare attack me if I did this!"

He ran towards Kagome, drew his sword, and held it by her.

Inuyasha grew livid. "I'll kill you Naraku.." He said quietly."I'll kill you for what I have to do!"

He tackled Kouga, pusing him away from Kagome. Raising his sword he screamed-

"Kaze no Kizu!"

Inuyasha looked around, Kouga had vanished.

Kagome drew her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself in a feeble attempt to cover herself. The rain poured endlessly.

Silently, Inuyasha laid his red coat around her. Kagome began to sob.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her. At first she resisted, but then she gave in and buried herself in Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome,I'm so sorry. It's all my fault.."

* * *

Agg, that took 4eva. I'm anxious about the next chapter but, yawnn I need a breakREVIEW!

xoxo DDK12


	3. Back Home

Inuyasha gathered Kagome in his arms. "I'm taking you home." He whispered, standing up with her.

Kagome didn't respond. She just warmed herself in the nest that was Inuyasha's arms.

She felt dizzy. Her arm was bleeding, and her other arm throbbed from Inuyasha's wind scar.

"Kagome...I hurt you.." Inuaysha looked remorseful.

The girl sighed. "It's ok...you saved me."

They were silent as they went through the well, and when Inuyasha set Kagome down in her room, she turned quietly and said, "You can go now."

Inuyasha stared at her. "I don't want to go." He finally said.

Kagome quivered. "I'll go change," and she dissapeared into the bathroom.

She emerged wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt. She handed back his red kimono.

Kagome looked away."I'm telling you, you can go, I'm ok."

Inuyasha looked annoyed. "I'm not leaving you."

"Thanks." She sat beside him.

"Inuyasha..?"

"Yeah?"

Kagome hesistated.

"When you said...you didn't need me...did you mean it?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"No. I need you, Kagome. I never should have said that."

"No, don't lie. Kikyo can find the jewel shards. I'm not needed.

He growled. "Thats not true! I need you, Kagome!"

Kagome leaned against him and sighed._He does need me._

"Let me make you some Ramen." Kagome stood and walked out of the room, Inuyasha followed.

Inuyasha hungrily wolfed down the instant noodles.

"Hey, where's your family?"

Kagome rested her head on her hands. "They're visiting my aunt and uncle."

Inuyasha nodded. He devoured the rest of the Ramen, when he noticed Kagome was crying.

"Inuyasha..I'm afraid to go back. Just leave me here, please." She whimpered.

Inuaysha walked over to her and placed his arm around her."We'll go back when you're ready."

Kagome squeezed her hands together. "I'm going to have to see him again, he has two jewel shards."

"If Naraku hasn't gotten them from him yet."

Kagome broke down again. "I thought you weren't going to come for me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked shocked. "I'd neve leave you Kagome, when are going to get it?"

Kagome sighed again and rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, tears running down her face.

It was late, around 1:00a.m, but neither slept. Everytime she closed her eyes,she saw Kouga's evil look.

"How're you're arms?" He spoke gently, as if words could bruise her.

Kagome blushed. "They're ok...Inuyasha, I was so afraid he was going to kill you!"

Inuyasha stared at her."What?"

Kagome bit her lip. "He said he'd rape me and then..make me watch him kill you."

Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill that damn wolf."

"Inuyasha,no, Naraku possesed him."

The hanyou rolled his eyes. "I know,but just the fact that he did makes me want to rip him apart."

Kagome sighed again and took in Inuyasha's earthy scent.

_Thank you for protecting me, Inuyasha._

An incessant beeping told Kagome that it was 7:00 a.m.

She was in her bed, Inuyasha sat under the window, eyes closed, apparently asleep.

_I guess he carried me to bed last night.._She blushed at the thought.

She stood and walked to her closet, careful not disturb him. _I don't want to let me him catch me,_ she thought,_ he won't let me go._

Kagomes crept down the stairs,picked up her books, and sneaked to the door.

_So far, so good._ She had to admit, she felt almost powerful,creeping around while he slept.

She grinned and walked to the kitchen to get her lunch. That done, she slowly opened the door...

"What are you doing, idiot?"

Damn, he caught her. She whipped around to see the skeptical look of the half-demon.

He smirked."Do you really think I couldn't hear you? Boy, you're dumb."

She fumed at him. "I'm going to school, Inuyasha." She yelled.

He looked at her. "Okay."

Kagome screamed, "Don't try to talk me out of it Inu- wait, what did you say?"

He sat down. "Keh..just go."

She smiled widely. "Thanks, Inuyasha. I'll be back soon."

Inuyasha leaned back. "Baka, baka, baka..."

"Thanks for the notes, Eri." Kagome handed the book back to her friend.

"Anytime, Kagome."

"Hey, Kagome, how that bad-ass boyfriend of yours?" Yuka asked, tossing her carton of orange juice into the trash.

Kagome sighed. "We got into a fight, but we uh,...made up."

Ayumi looked at her friend, perplexed. "Ya know Kagome, I don't get it. You and that boyfriend, he alway's going after his ex, you're always fighting with him, he's bossy and bigheaded, but you keep him around, why?"

Eri and Yuka nodded in agreement to the question.

Kagome smiled with a dreamy, far-off look in her eyes. "Because he protects me,"

"and he needs me."

Kagome wandered off to class, leaving the three girls staring after her in wonder.

* * *

eee! This chapter wouldn't die! lol. anyway, keep thise FABULOUS reviews coming!

next chapter- kagome goes back 2 the le feudal era!


	4. Apology

Kagome walked into her home.

"Inuyasha...what are you doing, exactly?"

The half-demon had been pouncing, growling, and nipping, of all things, at Kagome's cat, Buyo.

It was quite amusing, actually.Inuyasha would leap towards the cat, who would run in fear.He would then run after Buyo, grabbing the kitty.

Buyo looked miserable.

Inuyasha looked up, surprised."Keh..what else am I supposed to do all day?"

"...Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to yell at me about going back to the feudal era?"

Annoyed, Inuyasha turned away and crossed his arms. "I told you we'll go back when you want to."

Kagome smiled softly. _He's being so nice.._

"We can leave later tonight."

Hours later, Kagome stood in front of the sacred well, staring down.

"Are you gonna come,or not?" Inuyasha huffed, but glanced at Kagome with some concern.

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply. _Inuyasha will keep me safe. _She thought, _I'm safe...I'm safe._

She nodded, and he walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, and they jumped into the well.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's grip tighten around her. _He's been so understanding...maybe he'll stay like this,_ she smiled.

Kagome passed her yellow backpack to Inuyasha, then climbed out of the well herself.

Suddenly, she felt uneasy. Images from the night before flashed through her head.

"Kagome? Are you allright?" Kagome suddenly became aware of two amber eyes staring at her.

She sighed."I'm fine." It seemed she convinced him.

Now she had to convince herself.

"Kagome! You're back!" Shippo ran up to the girl and jumped into her arms. "I guess the idiot here finally apologized, huh?"

Inuyasha growled. Soon, Shippo had a red bump on his head.

"Kagome..." He whimpered.

"Sit, boy." Inuyasha soon met dirt. Miroku walked over to the still face-in-ground Inuyasha and picked up the yellow backpack. "Hmm..you'll never learn, will you, Inuyasha?"

"Asshole."

Sango grinned at the return of Kagome. "How are you?"

Kagome sighed, _How am I? A guy I trusted tried to rape me because he was controlled by a demon we hate, and Inuyasha is being so...nice.How am I supposed to be?_

"It's been good, Sango, thanks." Kagome smiled, remebering her other friends had no idea of last nights events.

Days later, Kagome leaned against a tree, which Inuyasha sat atop in, reading a math book.

Her grip on the book tighented, as she felt two rapidly approaching jewel shards. Jewel shards she knew had to belong to _him_.

"Kouga..." She breathed. Her heart beat sped up.

Inuyasha gripped his sword.

Sango glanced at Miroku,who glanced back, eyebrows raised.

The monk leaned over and whispered, "They've been acting so strange, ever since Kagome got back."

Sango nodded. "And Kagome has been especially tense."

Suddenly, Kouga appeared at the edge of their camp. "Kagome-"

He was promptly tackled by Inuyasha."What are you doing here!"

Kouga kicked him off. "Get away, mutt. I have to talk to Kagome." He shot a glance at Miroku, Sango and Shippo, who quickly looked away."_Alone_"

Sango became even more puzzeled. Sure, Inuyasha didn't like Kouga, but tackling him?

_Does this have something to do with what happened the other night? _She thought.

"She's not going with you, wolf." Inuyasha said.

Kouga glared at him."Shut up, dog crap."

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"I'll tell you what I want to!"

Kouga then punched Inuyasha, who then puched him back, which then caused the both of them to start a fist fight.

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome stepped over Inuyasha and stood in front of Kouga. "Yes?"

Kouga hesistated. "Can I talk to you?" Kagome nodded, and they walked off.

Inuyasha angrily lifted himself off the ground. Sorely,he crossed his arms and leaned against the tree.

Shippo asked. "Inuyasha?..."

But the hanyou was in no mood to talk.

Koga walked several steps ahead of her, glancing back every once in a while to make sure she was there.

She was.

Kagome made sure to walk slowly, in the case of him turning on her and she could run back to camp.

_But..but, that won't happen._ She tried to convince herself.

Kouga stared at her. "Kagome, are you allright?" He placed his hands on her shoulders.

She slowly shook them off. "I'm...I'm fine." _He's not going to hurt you_

Kouga sighed. Kagome looked up at him. "How did you...escape Naraku's hold?"

"I don't know, I think he just..let me go after Inuyasha attacked me."

"Sorry."

"_Sorry_? Kagome, you don't need to be sorry_. I_ do."

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes. She did _not_ want to talk about this.

"I understand if you'll never talk to me again.." He began to walk away.

"Kouga..wait."

The wolf demon was relieved to hear her voice. "Listen Kagome, I'm so sorry. I want you to know that if Naraku hasn't possed me, I would never,ever,do that to you."

Kagome nodded. "I know. It wasn't your fault."

"But I should have been stronger. Here, as an apology..." He reached into his armow and pulled out-

a sacred jewel shard.

Kagome blinked and touched it, making sure it was real. It was. She knew it wasn't from his legs, because she could still sense the other two.

"Do you forgive me?"

Kagome looked at him. "Yes Kouga, of course I do. And thank you."

He pulled her into a hug. At first she froze, memories replaying in her mind. Eventually, she relaxed. She didn't hug back, but she didn't pull away.

Inuyasha watched.

Kougasmiled at her.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

Kagome was at a loss for words. Slowly, she walked back to camp.

"He _hugged_ you and you let _him_."

"Inuyasha, he _gave_ us a jewel shrad."

"But after what he did, you let him-"

"WHAT DID HE DO!"

Sango was the screamer, who gained several odd looks from her friends.

She huffed. "I have been LISTENING to you two fight about SOMETHING for FIVE DAYS and I, along with, Shippo, Miroku, and KILALA, have NO IDEA WHAT _'IT' _IS!"

Inuyasha stared at her.

Kagome stared at her.

Shippo and Kilala stared at her.

And Miroku, well, Miroku did what he always does.

He ended up with a red face.

Kagome sighed. "Nothing, Sango. It's not important." Sango was about to protest this, but she saw the distressed look in Kagome's eyes.

And so the night ended in silence.

* * *

AHH I DON'T LIKE THIS CHAPTER! GRR BUT I HAD 2 WRITE IT!

lol. oh well. its 12:30a.m. I think i'm addicted 2 this story. lol/


	5. The Village pt1

"He cannot stay."

"Inuyasha? Why?"

"Why? Because he is half-blooded."

At this, Inuyashastood and walked out,stopping at the door only to say,"You guys stay here. No point in missing sleep because of me."

"Excuse me, miss, but why can Shippo stay and Inuyasha cannot?"Miroku gestered towards the little fox demon.

"Are you that blind, monk? He is a young, full-blooded demon. Unlike that tainted one." She spoke with disgust.

Shippo looked uncomfortable.

Kagome rushed out after Inuyasha.

The group had been staying in a old womans hut. Shelter was generously offered to them after Miroku 'cleansed' the house of 'evil sprits.'

Flashack

After Kouga and Kagome's meeting last nigh,the group had started out early. They had walked most of the day, stopping only once for lunch andfor Inuyasha to kill an annoying demon.

When they came to the village, Inuyasha stopped.

Kagome looked at him. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha hesistated. _Am I the only one who senses it?_

He felt something. It wasn't exactly evil, but it was something _not right_.

"Uh..no.It's nothing." Kagome looked concerned, but let it go.

So after Miroku did his duty(a/n: haha doody) they had settled in the hut.

Until the owner noticed Inuyasha's flaw.

End Flashback

"No need for that nice girl to leave, someone go get her."

Sango bit her lip. "Well,er..you see, ma'am, I think she would be happier if she was with Inuyasha.."

The elder glared at her. "Fine. Let her do what she wants."

Kagome stepped carefully. Ever since the attack from Kouga, she had been creeped out when walking alone at night.

She looked up the tree that Inuyasha sat in at the edge of the village.

"Inuyasha-"

"What."

It wasn't a question, really. More like, an acknowledge to her presence.

"I know how you feel and-"

"No you don't."

"What?"

At this point, Inuyasha jumped down from his position, in front of her, but avoiding her gaze.

"I'm a half-demon, Kagome. I've never been accepted. Not by demons, not by humans. No one. Demon hate me. Humans fear me. It's simple. I don't belong."

Kagome's eyes softened. She stepped closer to him, almost afraid to touch him.

"I accept you, Inuyasha. I don't care what you are, because-"

She stopped now, unable to say the right words.

"Be-because you.."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Inuyasha stared at her. "Go back to the hut."

"No."

He sighed. "Just go back, ok? Why miss out on a good night's sleep becuase of me?"

Kagome was defiant."Because she doesn't-"

They were stopped by a very loud explosion.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him. A, what seemed to be an abandoned hut, had suddenly caught fire from within.

Kagura and Kanna flew out of it on Kagura's feather.

A barrier immediately surrounded the village.

Kagura noticed the two standing outside the barrier. Inuyasha rushed foward, only to be blown back by the barrier.

The spawn of Naraku laughed. "Inuyasha, are you that stupid? This barrier keeps humans out. You're stuck."

Noticing Kagome, she also mentioned,

"Hey wench, I heard you had an exciting run-in with that wolf."

Kagome whimpered. Inuyasha growled.

"I'll fucking kill you, Kagura!-

-Kaze-no-Kizu!"

A cry came from within the village as Inuyasha attacked.

The barrier didn't waver

Kagura smirked. "Better be careful, Inuyasha. If you destroy that barrier, you'll destroy everyone and everything inside it."

Kagome bit her lip. _But Miroku,Sango, Shippo, and Kilala are in there..._

* * *

AGH This chapter is a lil late because i lost my muse.

I'm going out of town next week, where computer acess is not guarnteed. :'(

so i',m trying to get up as many chapters as i can

review!

oh,and one last note..if anyone has amvmaking skills...wouldn't a sesshomaru/rin video to 'daughters' by john mayer be soo cute?

just a suggestion ;-)


	6. The Village pt2

Kagura and Kanna flew off, deeper into the village.

Inuyasha raised his sword again to attack, but Kagome stopped him.

"They'll be killed, Inuyasha!"

"Well, what do you suggest we do?"

"I don't know!"

Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango rushed out of the hut.

"Kilala!" Instantly, the transformed cat demon appeared,with Shippo as well.

Soon they were in the sky, perched upon Kilala's back.

"Kagura!" Miroku sounded disgusted.

She turned, amused. "Oh look, the pervert and his girlfriend want a fight.-

-Well, you've got one!"

"Inuyasha, stop!"

"Kagome, we have to get in there!"

"But the barrier stops humans."

"I'm _half-_human, Kagome! The other half is _demon_!"

"I know that, but you shouldn't try to-"

"Would you just be quiet! I'll be fine!"

He approached the barrier looking a bit uncertain.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly began to enter.

The pain was gradual, but soon began to increase, he felt himself grow weak.

_No, _he thought_, I'm going to get in._

Kagome watched, terrified. She tightly gripped her bow. She heard Inuyasha cry out in exasperation.

She saw his eyes glow, his claws lengthen.

"Inuyasha!"_ No! He's turning full demon!_

"Dance of the dragon!"

Kilala tried to dodge the attack,but Miroku was injured as his entire body protected Sango.

He was bleeding, and he was weak, but Miroku tightly grasped his staff.

"Sit! Sit,sit,sit,sit,sit SIT!" Kagome screamed the three-letter word again and again, but to no avail.

Inuyasha too, tried to escape the demonic take-over,but the barrier had, in a sense, destroyed the human blood within him.

_I have to stop him before.._She shuddered to think about it.

"Inuyasha..." She stepped onto the barrier.

Immediately, she was thrown back by the force.But something made her stand and push her self through.

She threw her arms around him." She had never felt weaker. "Sit!" The beads glowed, but to no effect.

"SIT!" She screamed, and pulled Inuyasha down as the necklace finally did its damage.

"Miroku?" Sango asked fearfully.

The monk smiled weakly. "Sango, I-"

He was cut off as Sango gasped. Kanna attacked from behind and used her mirror to start to absorb Sango's soul.

Kilala whipped around to stop Kanna, but Sango was already unconsciounus.

Miroku had unwrapped his wind tunnel when he heard that awful buzzing.

He looked at the unconscius Sango being held up by Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha could be anywhere.

He had no choice.

"_Wind Tunnel_!"

Inuyasha groaned and lifted himself off the ground. _What happened? I tried to go through the barrier and then..._

He remebered.

The feeling of Kagome's hands on his chest. Her voice ringing as she tried to bring him back to reality.

Then he saw her.

Her eyes were closed. Her rosy cheeks had no color, and her hair had lost its healthy shine.

"Kagome!" He tried to yell her name, but his voice came out in a whisper as he picked up her limp body.

He noticed the barrier, which had glowed blue,now glowed the purest white.

Slowly standing to his feet with Kagome in his arms, he ran off to find his friends

Miroku absored the demons. He absored the poision insects, and he began to absorb Kanna and her mirror, which cracked, giving Sango's life back.

He grunted as Kagura and Kanna flew off,leaving Miroku in geat pain.

"Sango.." The demon slayer opened her eyes and smiled softly, yet sadly, at the monk "Why?.."

Miroku winced, but for some reason, felt better. Suddenly, he noticed the barrier had begun to fade and changed to white. _Kagome must have_ _purified it._ He smiled back.

And purified it she had.

But at what cost?

Inuyasha felt Kagome's health failing with each step. _Don't die. You can't die on me, Kagome!_

Shippo spotted Inuyasha with Kagome and ran up to him. He looked fearful. "Is she?..."He couldn't finish the sentence.

Inuyasha looked at the ground. "Don't worry." His voice was a whisper. "She won't die."

And he leapt off.

* * *

two chapters on one night! I'm amazing! well...actually,its tomorrow, 1:18a.m. lol.

ooo how will kagome live? will she? some of you might notice that this is kinda like 'Saving Her"my other story that was put on hold :D

but it will be different! i promise! review!


	7. A healer

Night had fallen, but Inuyasha was sure of his footing.

He knew she was dieing. He felt her power drifting away.

"Hang on, Kagome, I need you!"

He had caught the scent earlier when they first arrived at the village, and he could only hope that he could keep the scent.

He found them.

"Sesshomaru."

The demon stood with his back to Inuyasha. Rin rested on Ah-Un, along with Jaken, who slept.

"I..need you to heal Kagome with Tensaiga." Inuyasha's eyes were fierce.

Sesshomaru showed no emotion.

"Ironic, isn't it? I covet Tessiuga, and now you need my sword...to heal a mortal."

Inuyasha growled.

"You truly are weak- Letting yourself be cared for by this girl. She deserved to die in your arms."

Inuyasha breathed heavily through clenched teeth at his half-brother.

"She died because of you."

"Shut. Up."

"You killed her, Inuyasha."

"_SHUT UP_!"

Miroku coughed. Sango looked at him worriedly. "Are you sure you're allright?"

He grinned. "Quite sure. When Kagome purified the barrier, I suppose she purified the poison I took in."

Shippo sighed. "I hope she's okay."

Sango petted Kilala. "Me too, Shippo. Me too."

Miroku looked down the path Inuyasha had run. "I wish we knew where he took her.."

Inuyasha wanted to attack Sesshomaru, he wanted to kill him. But he wouldn't set Kagome down.

"I have no reason to heal this mortal. She has no importance in my life."

"No one has importance in your life, you bastard."

"Our father was an idiot. You are no different. Falling in love with a _human girl." _He spoke with disgust.

"You are a disgrace. Father should never have healed you and your mother. He should have let you die. He should have let that idiot woman die."

Inuyasha was furious. No one, _no one, ever_ talked about his mother cruely "You are _disgusting_."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The dog demon turned to see Rin, hands clenched into fists, determined.

"Please heal her, my Lord."

Sesshomaru started to say something, but stopped.

"She has a kind heart, and she has helped me before. She doesn't deserve to die, Lord Sesshomaru."

She looked a little frightened.

"Please."

Sesshomaru scoffed, but to her and Inuyasha's relief, drew Tensaiga.

The sword passed over Kagome's body,and Inuyasha felt the life return to her.

"Come, Rin."

Rin jumped onto Ah-Un's back, where Jaken still slept. She was delighted. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

As she followed him, she turned around and smiled quickly at Inuyasha.

Soon they were out of sight.

Kagome grunted weakly and opened her eyes. "Inu..yasha..."

Inuyasha, over come with emotion, fell to his knees and held her close.

_I owe that kid...I really owe her.._

* * *

Err..not mch 2 say about this chapter. i'm tired.. oh,i relized sumthin. i write best at night :D.

its 12:26 am right now. lol.

REVIEW. I NEED review 2 go on...;)


	8. A Shard Detector

Inuyasha supported Kagome's back as she gazed up at him. 

"Inuyasha...What happened?"

"Y-you died..."

Kagome gasped. She remebered pulling Inuyasha down, and being so exhausted and in such pain. But had she really died?

Inuyasha saw her confused look."I..went to Sesshomaru."

Kagome's mouth fell open. "You went to Sesshomaru? Why?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "I wasn't going to let you die, stupid."

Kagome sighed and leaned against him. Inuyasha had to swallow his pride to come to his brother for help.

"Thanks."She said. Inuyasha helped her on his back. "Don't worry about it."

The next night, Kagome and Sango sat in a hot spring, relaxing.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"That night...when you and Inuyasha got into a fight and you ran off...what happened?"

Kagome bit her lip.She wasn't sure she could handle this conversation.

Sango, noticing her worried look, immediately spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Kagome smiled weakly and shook her head."No, don't worry. That night...Kouga was possesed by Naraku..."

Sango looked shocked.

"And he tried to...kill Inuyasha...and..rape me." Kagome looked away.

"Kagome, I'm so, so, so sorry! Are you okay?" Sango was truly worried about her friend.

Kagome laughed. "Yea...I'm fine. I mean, Inuyasha saved me."

Sango grinned. "Come on," She said."We should be getting back."

"Um, Miroku...where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku's eyes snapped awake at Kagome'squestion. "Oh! Er...he went off a while ago..."

Sango sighed. "How long ago?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "About an hour ago."

Shippo, awakened by the commontion, commented, "Why don't you go find him, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. "He couldn't have gone that far.."

Inuyasha felt Kikyo slip her arms around his neck. As if he was in trance, he wrapped his arms aroud her.

She pulled back, still in his arms, and ran a cold hand along his cheek. "You ran to your enemy to have Kagome healed..Why?"

Inuyasha felt a lump in his throat.

"I..she..she's my shard dector...I don't know.."

Kikyo kissed him softly before turning and walking away.

Kagome, frozen to the spot, stood in tears.

Inuyasha whirled around to face her, but she had already turned and ran.

"Fuck."

Kagome sat at the edge of hot springs she and Sango had bathed in minutes before. Tears ran down her face.

"I was right... he only needs me because I can find the sacred jewel shards."

She bit her lip, and wiped away tears. "He still loves her. He always has."

Thoughts ran trough her head. Kouga's attack, Inuyasha's strong arms taking her home, herself,screaming trying to bring Inuyasha back.

"He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is Kikyo and becoming full-demon."

"Kagome."

She turned to see him. He came over and sat next to her.

Neither spoke.

"Kagome...I'm sorry."

Kagome stifled a gasp. _He's apologizing?_

"No..don't be sorry...You didn't do anything wrong."

"But I..." He trailed off.

"I get it, don't worry.You still love her and you need me around to find jewel shards."

"Thats not true,Kagome!" He grabbed her shoulders. Her eyes widened.

"We all need you! I need you!"

"Kagome, you're more than a jewel dector to me, all right? Alot more!"

"Yea..I guess.."

Inuyasha sat back and stared at her. _She's really upset.._

"Look, I said I was sorry,ok?"

She looked away. "Why be sorry? I told you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"But you were still weak from Kagura. I shouldn't have left you."

"Inuyasha,when will you get it?" She yelled

Inuyasha gaped at her. "Get what!"

"That I know you still love Kikyo and not me!"

She stood and ran back to camp.

"But I do..."

* * *

GUESS WHY THE CHAPTER IS LATE ---GO "HEAD GUESS! CUZ FREAKIN FFN DIDN:T TELL ME THAT WE COULDN"T UPLOAD WORDPAD DOCUMENTS! SO I HAD TO PASTE THIS ONTO NOTEPAD AFTER**3 DAYS!**

sigh... ok, crazy time over. review!

/skips off:D


	9. Inuyasha's almost true feelings

Kagome ran back to camp. Yanking open her backpack, she pulled out a world history book and avidly began to study. 

Shippo looked at her. "Um, Kagome...Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome bit her lip. "He's..coming. He was out for a walk. He'll be back soon."

She said all of this very rushed, as if she didn't believe it herself.

Sango and Kilala had dozed off, but Miroku and Shippo continued to fire Kagome with questions.

Then Inuyasha came.

He stood at Kagome's side, almost like he wanted to touch her, but couldn't.His eyes had a soft, forlorn look of apology in them.

Shippo and Mirku glaned at each other. Something was wrong. "Well, er, goodnight!" Miroku said quickly as he and Shippo began to sleep.

Inuyasha knelt down to Kagome, who had still not wavered from her school book.

"I thought you would have left by now..." He said with a hint of amusement.

"That's what you want, right? For me to be gone so you can be with..Kikyo."

"I didn't mean it tha-"

"Save it." She spoke with bitter distaste.

"Kagome, I wish you'd listen-"

"I am."

"What?"

"I'm listening." She closed her history book and stared at him.

Inuyasha stared back.

"Well..."

"Well?" Kagome was obviously annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Kagome, if you were just a shard detector to me, I wouldn't have done so much for you!"

"Like?" She stared at the ground.

"Like taking you to Sesshomaru, like saving you from Kouga, like taking you home."

"Listen Kagome, I'm...not sure of how I feel right now. But I know that I care about you and if something were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself."

Kagome's lip quivered. She gazed at Inuyasha with starry eyes.

"D-Do you really mean it, Inuyasha?"

A faint tinge of rouge spread across the hanyou's cheeks.

"Yeah.."

At this point, Kagome enveloped him in a bear hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Inuyasha! I'm too hard on you!"

Inuyasah, puzzeled, slowly patted her back.

"Are you angry?"

Kagome pulled back, and Inuyasha saw that she ahd been crying. "Not any more."

She sat beside him, her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...I could go back to my own time tomorrow?"

Kagome, seeing Inuyasha was about to explode, said one word.

"Sit."

So Kagome, now cheerful, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

YAY! I uploaded this chapter cuz i may b going out of town TOMORROW!

it makes me sad I won't be able to update my story in almost a week (maybe) :'(

REVIEW! IT MAKES ME SOOOOO HAPPY WHEN YOU REVIEW!


	10. Tsubaki's back pt1

WOO! I'm HOOOOOOME! lol anyway, this chapter features the return of tsubaki, a meanie from episode s 6063 (errr somewhere around those )

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped awake. It had to be at least 1:30 in the morning. Inuyasha rested in the tree above her.

Shippo stirred.

"Whats the matter,Kagome?" He yawned.

Kagome tried to speak, but it was all so...odd. Something was different was in the air. "Uh..nothing, Shippo."

Inuyasha jumped down, surprising them both and waking the others.

"Something's wrong." His voice was aharsh whisper.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the feeling.

Finally, Miroku spoke. "It's like...a change...in the atmosphere.."

Then, a familar scent hit Inuyasha. He knew he had felt this somewhere before...it was definatley evil, that much he knew.

But even though it was so familar, there was some distinct change to it.

Suddenly, Kagome's hand flew to her neck.

"Kagome?"

She tried to speak, but it seemed as if she was so far away from the others.

_My head...it's spinning...why do I feel this way?_

She heard Inuyasha call her name, but by then, all the color had gone from the miko's eyes and she couldn't breathe.

Right before she lost consciousness, Kagome reached into her bag and grabbed the jewel shards.

Then she fainted.

And then, she appeared.

Tsubaki.

The shards in Kagome's hand now glowed black and pulsed with evil energy.

With a crack, the bottle exploded, (again) and the four shards embedded themselves in Kagome's neck (...again)

Immediately, Inuyasha jumped to his feet and started to draw his sword.

Kagome grunted in pain, to which Inuyasha spun around and stared at worriedly.

"Idiot, have you forgotten that if you draw your sword, it'll kill Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled. "How are you back, anyway,wench?"

Tsubaki laughed. "That kind Naraku gave me power."

She smirked. "So now, I'm like that dead miko walking around."

_"Shut. Up."_

Inuyasha glanced back at Miroku and Sango. "Guys, take Kagome away from here!"

Tsubaki laughed again.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, but my powers are alot stronger now."

She opened her fist, which contained the now-black shikon jewel, almost complete.

In one quick motion, she closed her fist and Kagome awoke.

But of course, Kagome was not herself.

Her eyes showed a dull emotionless color, and she was pale.

"Come."

The one-word command forced Kagome to her feet and walk to Tsubaki.

Inuyasha gaped at her.

"You bitch, what have you done with Kagome!"

Tsubaki smirked.

And in a whisp of light, they both disapearred.

"Damnit, Come on!" And the group fled after Inuyasha.

_Kagome, I'm coming._

Tsubaki stood in front of a shrine, which held the Shikon jewel in a box.

She turned to Kagome. "Naraku asked me to kill you and Inuyasha. I thought it'd be fun to have you kill him."

And then she laughed; a cold, high shrill that would make one sick.

Kagome's expression was still lifeless, although in her head, thoughts raged.

_How did she do this? I thought we defeated her, and I had more power.._

Even though the pain was excrutiating, Kagome knew one thing; she _could not_ let herself be completely taken over by Tsubaki's spell..

* * *

I'm back. :) gosh, i went 2 florida and it was so nice! the beach, the food, everything. and as odd as it sounds, i actually missed writing and getting all the reviews ;)

i think this these next chapters will either be a 2 or 3-part thing. cuz i'm cool.

uhh...(hides behind a trashcan) I'm going to new orleans for two days...

AHHH! (hides from flying tomatoes.)

but with luck, I'll get another chapter (maybe 2!) up before that

so...review :D


	11. Tsubaki's back pt2

**YO!**

A lil' tidbit,...listen to DHT's 'Listen to your heart" (the first version) while reading this :)

* * *

Kagome's scent was getting harder and harder to pick up. 

But Inuyasha was determined. He couldn't let her scent slip away from him.

_I'm gonna kill Tsubaki..._

Inuyasha ran at full speed, with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo following on Kilala.

Tsubaki held out to Kagome a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"These were crafted by Naraku." She grinned wickedly.

Indeed, Kagome coud feel the evil aurora surronding them.

Despite her efforts, her hand reached out and accepted them.

Tsubaki smirked. "You know, I only control your body. I let you have our mind so you can feel the pain of killing that half-demon."

Kagome forced a word out.

"...N-no..."

It was so quiet, Tsubaki wasn't even sure she heard it.

Nonetheless, she whipped around and gripped the jewel fiercely.

Kagome cried out in pain.

Inuyasha stopped as he relized he had reached her domain.

As if on cue, Tsubaki exited the house, Kagome behind her.

Inuyasha saw the blank expression on her face.

"Kagome..." He whispered.

"Inuyasha, Naraku asked me to kill you and Kagome. She can take care of that."

Sh smirked. "And remeber, Inuyasha, the moment you draw your blade, Kagome dies."

"The only way Kagome can escape my hold is if I release her-or she dies!"

Inuyasha growled. "I'll kill you, bitch!"

He jumped to attack, but was stopped as an arrow flew past his head.

Kagome stood, her arm still raised in attack, beads of persperation on her forehead.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Then she attacked him.

Kagome chased him, firing arrows all he way.

He avoided all of them. Perhaps because Kagome was trying to escape Tsubaki's hold, her aim was off.

Sango attacked Tsubaki, who now had a barrier around her.

The weapon merely reflected the barrier and flew back to Sango.

She looked at them thoughtfully.

"Ya know, Naraku did't say anything about you four.."

"Oh well, more fun for me!"

She sent a serpent flying towards them, which Miroku deflected with his staff.

Tsubaki scoffed at them.

"Prepare to die."

Kagome ran after Inuyasha and fired another arrow.

They were now a good distance away from the others.

Inuyasha ran to her. "Kagome, stop!"

Kagome pulled away and redied another arrow.

"Inuyasha...please...run.."

She fired the arrow, which narrowly missed him.

"Goddamnit Kagome, when will you get I'll never leave you?"

He gazed at her with sad eyes.

_"The only way Kagome can escape my hold is if I release her or she dies!''_

Kagome was crying. She felt dizzy.

She resisted the urge to fire the arrow she held.

_I have to do something before... _She shuddered to think about it.

"Wind Tunnel!"

Miroku opened the void and two of Tsubaki's serpents were sucked in.

She, however, merely sent a swrm of Naraku's poisionus insects towards him, and the swiftness of it caused him to absorb three of them.

He winced as he quickly shut his weapon.

"Miroku?..." Sango asked with concern in her voice.

He coughed. "I'm fine." He smiled at her.

Sango looked at him, but continued to attack Tsubaki.

Suddenly, a look of confusment came over the evil miko's face.

"How did she?..."

Moments before, Kagome made a decision.

She gazed at him. "Inuyasha...I'd never want to hut you.."

Inuyasha saw what she was about to do.

"KAGOME!"

But with a thrust, she cut the sharpened arrow across her arm.

* * *

Awww, so sad. if you read my note at the top, you'll be sad too! lol, anyway, i listened to that while writing this.

review, and with luck, i'll get the next chapter up before i go out of town!


	12. Tsubaki's back pt3

The soft expression returned to Kagome's eyes as the blood gushed from her arm.

She fainted. He caught her.

The jewel shards now glowed even darker and seemed more sinister than before.

"Please, Kagome, please, don't die."

Miroku tried to attack again, but the poison from the insects was taking its toll.

Sango drew her sword and attacked Tsubaki, who's barrier had dissapeared after Kagome cut herself.

Sango struck her in the shoulder, but the evil priestess pushed her off with a counter attack.

Sango grunted and Kilala sofented her fall.

Tsubaki relized Kagome was the one who had injrured herself, and squeezed the jewel, causing Kagome's wound to open wider and bleed more.

Suddenly, all froze as Inuyasha came into view, the weak Kagome in his arms.

He set her down, growling.

His voice was lusted over with hatred.

"Tsubaki, it _does not _matter if I can't draw Tessagia."

His eye's had become red.

"Because I am going to _rip you to fucking shreds."_

And then he attacked her.

Blades of blood, Iron reaver, he did them all. Again, and again, and again, until the black miko was nothing more than shards of cloth.

Breathing heavily, he returned to Kagome.

By now, Sango had the girl's head in her lap, as the others leaned over her worriedly.

Shippo was near tears. "Inuyasha," he whimpered. "Kagome..is-is-" The little fox demon promptly burst into tears.

Wordlelsly, Inuyasha picked Kagome up. "Let's go to Kaede's."

They nodded in agreement. Miroku, though weak, spoke. "Perhaps we should take her on Kilala, because,-"

But the hanyou was alreeady out of sight.

Inuyasha could not stop the tears from forming in his eyes, but he was too proud to let them fall.

"Just hang on, Kagome. I need you."

He arrived at Kaede's before the others (naturally).

Laying her down silently, his eye's met Kaede's bewildered ones.

"It was...Tsubaki."

The old woman nodded. "Inuyasha...she's near death.."

Inuyasha bit his lip. "I..know."

And then he walked out.

The wind was harsh. When the others arrived on Kilala, Shippo jumped off and ran to him.

"Is she okay! Is Kagome okay!"

At first, Inuyasha didn't respond, which made Shippo even more hysterical.

"She's...alive."

That was all he could say. This time, he couldn't say she would live, or that she would be okay, or anything.

His Kagome was _dieing_.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other. Neither had ever seen Inuyasha like this.

"Miroku, you need the antidote for the poison in your hand.."

He nodded at they entered the hut. Kilala followed, along with Shippo.

So Inuyasha was alone.

He stood, and walked over to a tree.

With all his fury, he punched it.

He hit it so hard, his fist left a perfect imprint in the bark.

_Kagome, you can't die. I..._

Slumping against the tree, thoughts raged in his head. Did he love her?

He wanted to say yes, but something stopped him

But now, he might never get to tell her anything.

Then, Kaede was standing behind him.

"Sh-she's dead, isn't she?"

Kaede sighed. "Not quite. But she's close."

Inuyasha shuddered.

"Listen, ye, when Sango told me what happened, and I was amazed that she didn't die on the spot."

"Why?"

"_Why?_ Because, she was possesed by an evil preistess, with Naraku's help,_ twice_."

"I just want you to know...I don't think she'll make it through the night."

When Inuyasha didn't respond, she began to walk away.

"She's going to make it. She _has_ to."

Kaede sorrowfully spoke. "We can only hope, Inuyasha. We can only hope."

As the tears welled in Inuyasha's eyes, one thought ran through his head.

_She did it...to save me.._

* * *

:'( aww even sadder than before.

psst.this is the last chapter for...two days. D:

sooooo, you'llhave to wait to see wht happens to kagomeeeeee :P

REVIEW!


	13. Thankful

Inuyasha walked back towards the hut and leaned agaisnt it.

The whole ordeal seemed to have happened hours ago, but it was truly only 2:00 in the morning.

Suddenly, Sango was standing above him, with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Here." She averted her eyes, and Inuyasha could see she was crying.

Inuyasha took it, but didn't drink it.

"How's Miroku?"

Sango bit her lip. "Kaede gave him the antidote, he'll be fine."

"...and Kagome?"

Sango sighed. "She's stopped bleeding.."

"What about the jewel shards in her neck?"

"All but one removed itself...Kaede's afraid th-that's it's the one that's keeping her alive."

"...Damnit."

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened to the sacred jewel Tsubaki had?"

Inuyasha mentally kicked himself. The nearly completed jewel had been right in front if him,and he had been too preoccupied to grab it.

"I thought you'd want to know..when we first got here and came in..the only thing Kagome said..and the only thing she's said all night...was your name."

The hanyou's eye's widened.

When he didn't respond, Sango went back inside.

His ears twitched as he heard Sango ask-

"Kaede?"

"Yes?"

"When Inuyasha killed Tsubaki...why wasn't Kagome released from the spell?"

He heard Kaede sigh.

"You told me, that Tsubaki said Kagome can only be released from the spell if Tsubaki herself releses her or she.."

He didn't hear Sango's reply, so he assumed she must have nodded.

Kaede continued. "So, Kagome would continue to be under the spell for life, or until she can can break the curse.."

"Kaede!"

"The shard as removed itself.."

"-and she's _alive!"_

The last sentence caused Inuyasha to breathe a sigh of relief.

The night went on. Inuyasha would close his eyes out of exhaustion, only to snap them open moments later.

He gazed towards the coludy sky.

"Please, Kagome..I need you."

And then from the doorway came the hoarse reply.

"Inu..yasha.."

Kagome braced herself against the frame and coughed.

Inuyasha ran to catch her as her knees went weak.

He sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"Goddamnit Kagome, are you ok?"

The girl nodded.

Inuyasha gently touched her bandanged arm. As Sango said, it had stopped bleeding, but the white bandange was stained with the crimson color.

He supported her. She was so weak.

He swallowed hard.

"This is all my fault, Kagome.."

She buried her head in his chest. "It's...not..your fault.."

"Get some rest Kagome."

He helped her back to the hut.

The hanyou walked out and stared into the sky.

He fell to his knee's in gratitude.

_I'm going to protect her with my life._

Thoughts swarmed in his head. Finding Naraku, finding the jewel shards..

But she was alive.

And he was thankful.

* * *

:P. i got back from new orleans! and lafayette. :D. this chapter is kinda boring, but i promise funessness in the next chapter. lol

AHHH! I HAVE 100+ REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	14. Thunderstorms

Days later, Inuyasha angrily sat atop Kaede's roof.

Kagome had been gone for four days, goddamnit!

Inuyasha growled quietly. It was going to rain soon, and he wanted her back before the storm hit.

"Inuyasha, why don't you go get her?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha scoffed and looked away. If he went after her, he'd have to explain about why he came,and why he was so anxious for her to get back.

He'd have to try to hide the fact that he'd been worried sick ever since she almost died in hs arms, _twice_ for that matter.

A loud clap of thunder caused him to jump.

Scowling, he leapt off the roof and bounded towards the well.

Glancing at Shippo, he added, "I'll be back soon."

It was dusk. Miroku approached Shippo, who sat on the edge of the well. "He's gone after her then?"

Shippo nodded.

"Hey Miroku, I'm going with Kaede to the village to get supplies and stuff."

"When will you be back?"

"Probaly later tonight.." The fox demon grinned.

A loud clap of thunder signaled the beginning of rain.

"Better hurry."

Shippo nodded and began to run off towards Kaede, but stopped and turned to Miroku.

"Is something wrong with Sango? 'Cuz she's been acting a little weird.."

Miroku stared after the two in curiosity before the pouring rain forced him to retreat back to the hut.

Sango, meanwhile, leaned back and closed her eyes as a rumble of thunder caused her to inhale sharply.

She _hated _thunderstorms.

She _hated _the pouring rain that made it hard to see. She _hated _the loud thunder that shook the earth.

And she _hated_ the flashing lightning which would always plunge into darkness afterward.

"Sango?"

She found the look of Miroku staring at her.

_Great.._

"Are you allright?"

Sango quickly nodded, and Miroku sat beside her.

Sango sighed. "Listen, monk, if you touch me,I swear I'll-"

She stopped as she felt something famliar creeping up her behind.

"YOU PERVERT!" Sango slapped the monk, leaving the red mark, as she had many times before.

She was about to yell at him more when a huge clap of thunder scared the wits out of her.

Miroku stared at her with delight.

"Sango...you're afraid of thunderstorms, aren't you?" His grin spread across his face.

Sango blushed, humiliated, "What does it matter?" Sango snapped

Miroku chuckled. "Now, now, Sango, we all have fears."

He placed a hand on her breast.

Sango smacked him so now, both cheeks had marks.

"Fears, huh? So what's yours?"

Miroku grew silent. Finally, he answered.

"Being..dieing...alone."

Sango relized how serious Miroku was being. Gazing at him,he had a forelorn look of sadness.

He continued. "My father.. died as a reslut of the wind tunnel. And I fear.."

"...I'll suffer the same fate."

Miroku clenched his cursed hand into a fist.

Sango slipped a hand onto his shoulder.

"That won't happen..we'll defeat Naraku."

Miroku smiled.

"Thank you, Sango."

As if on cue, a roar of thunder caused Sango to jump.

"So, why are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

She sighed.

"I don't know...but.."

"I remeber that...my mother died on the night of a thunderstorm."

Suddenly, Miroku had pulled her into a hug.

"Sango, I'm sorry."

Sango leaned her head against the monk's shoulder.

"You'll never be alone, Miroku...We'll always be here. Me, Kagome, Inuyasha, everybody."

She smiled at him.

Sitting back, Miroku grasped her hands.

"Let me try something. Close your eyes."

Sango looked at him unwarily.

Nonetheless, she closed her eyes.

_Hopefully, he won't do something perverted.._

Miroku rubbed his hands together.

Using two of fingers on each hand, he gently massaged her temples.

"Think about thunderstorms."

So Sango thought about the fear that haunghted her.

Miroku gently rubbed small circles all along her forehead, all the way down to her shoulders.

Then, he gently blew cool air on her face.

She opened her eyes. Miroku was smiling.

"Better?"

Sango was surprised.

"A little..."

He grinned triumphantly. "Good."

Sango leaned her head against his shoulder.

All went well until the idiot decided to grope Sango again.

So, the monk ended up with a red face (again).

But still,the girl didn't move from her spot with him.

The rain poured outside, but Sango felt safe.

The happy demon exterminator drifted off to sleep, as an everloving monk watched over her.

_You'll never be alone.._

* * *

awww sho shweet! miroku and sango are so cute! lol. happy july 4th!

next chapter,you'llall be sreaming at inuyasha ( i think)...teehee!


	15. Kissing who?

Inuyasha jumped into the sacred well.

In a flash of blue light, he found himself in Kagome's time.

Leaping up and out of the well, he stared up at her window.

_Perfect._ He thought._It's open._

He quickly scaled the tree, and climbed through the girl's window.

At first, he didn't see her.

But there she was, asleep, head rested on the desk.

Inuyasha saw that at least 4 of her books open, showing that she was in one of her 'cram sessions'.

Leaning down so his face was right next to hers, he said her name.

"Kagome."

The girl's eyes popped open in surprise,and she let loose a blood-curdling scream.

"INUYASHA, SIT BOY!SIT SIT SIT!"

Kagome panted.

"Gosh, Inuyasha. You scared me."

Inuyasha angrily lifted himself off the floor.

"Ya think!"

Kagome stared at him.

"Why are you here,anyway?"

Inuyasha stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Why do you think, stupid? To make you come back."

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, I have a test tomorrow.."

"I don't care!"

"Well,I don't care what you think!"

At that moment, Souta entered his sisters room, invading upon the two feuding friends.

"Kagome, Mom says,-oh, hey Inuyasha."

The young boy walked over to the two teenagers. Kagome stood with her back to Inuyasha, arms crossed

"Hey, sis, are you going back to the feudel era now?"

Kagome sighed, giving in.

"Yea, Souta."

Souta cheerfully said goodyes and walked out.

Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome crossly turned and began packing her things.

Inuyasha sat on her bed, his stare fixed on her.

"It's about to storm,Inuyasha!" Kagome said, exsaperated.

The hanyou scoffed. "I know that, stupid.-

-We have to get back before the rain comes."

Kagome sighed and continued to pack.

Suddenly, Kagome felt Inuyasha grab her arm that she had cut days ago.

He leaned closer, examaining the wide pink scar.

Kagome pulled away, embaressed.

"It's fine, really. It'll fade,.."

Inuyasha stared at her. _No, it won't...you're scarred because of me.._

The atmosphere grew softer. Inuyasha's eyes met Kagome's.

For a moment, neither could look away.

Finally, Kagome tore her eyes away and shoved two instant Ramen packs into her backpack.

"Lets go."

Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well. The rain had begun to pour down.

Inuyasha angrily shook his head like, well, a wet dog. Back and forth, shaking the droplets of rain off.

Kagome glanced at him and couldn't help but giggle. Knowing Inuyasha so long, she was aware how much he hated rain.

Just then, there was a flash of lightning, that struck the ground no more than a foot away from where she sat.

She felt Inuyasha grab her shoulder and pull her away.

Her eyes widened in shock. The heat flew off the gound. Smoke rose from the spot.

Kagome was about to turn around and thank him, but she stopped.

His arm now wrapped around her body. Her head was tilted up to meet his amber stare.

Her mouth fell open the tinyest bit, exposing the pink flesh.

A blush rose from them both.

"K-Kagome, are you..okay?"

She nodded, ever so slightly.

Inuyasha felt as if he was floating. Kagome looked so amazing. So beautiful.

At that moment, all he could think about was Kagome.

Kagome's hair. Kagome's eyes. Kagome's laugh...

Kagome's lips.

Pink and perfectly shaped, he had never felt more attracted to her in his life.

Slowly, the hanyou leaned down to kiss the miko.

Kagome's mouth opened a little more from shock, giving Inuyasha access to her whole mouth.

_Oh. My.GOD! Inuyasha- INUYASHA is KISSING me! And he's not possesed! Ahh! What to do?_

Insticts took over as Kagome knew what to do.

She genty kissed back, running a hand though his silver locks.

The kiss deepened. Kagome too, slipped her tongue into his mouth.

The hanyou pulled back for a breath. He pulled her closer to him, so now, she rested on his chest.

Kagme was in pure bliss. _Her_ Inuyasha, the one she had coveted for so long, had_ kissed _her!

Inuyasha gently stroked the girl's hair.

He whispered the first thing that popped into his head.

"Ki-Kikyo."

Kagome pulled back, her eyes already filled to the brim with tears.

* * *

aww teartear . :'( what will kagoemdo now that inuyasha has called her kikyo? how is inuyasha going to fix this?why am i asking YOU this?muahaha review! 

oh and Avelyn Lauren,what does 'JA NE'mean? you'veleft t on a couple of reviews, but I have NO IDEA what it means!

lol. once again, review. i'm so tired. :P


	16. FINALLY!

Kagome's tears quickly turned to anger.

"H-how could you, Inuyasha?"

She stood and backed away from him.

"I-I-I HATE you!"

Inuyasha took a step towards her. "Kagome, I'm-"

"Shut up! I hate you!"

"Kagome, please,-"

"SIT! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT! SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, again and again.

"Go to hell, Inuyasha! Go to hell and be with_ her_!"

Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground. The tears now streamed down her face.

"**_SIT_**!"

Inuyasha met the dirt again as he heard Kagome pass through the well.

_Fuck. I blew it._

And oddly enough, no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to go after her.

_She doesn't want to see me anyway..._

Sango awoke at the sound of Kagome's yells.

Miroku also looked surprised.

"It seems he really messed up this time.."

Sango nodded. "I wonder what he did.."

Miroku stood."You stay here. I'll go talk to him."

Inuyasha sat in a tree, with his back to the well. Arms crossed, staring off to nothing, he looked depressed.

Miroku approached him, looking up.

Before he could say anything, Inuyasha spoke.

"Beat it, monk."

"Now, Inuyasha, what have you done to make Kagome _so_ angry?"

"None of your buisness."

"It is too."

The two bickered for a few minutes before Inuyasha gave in.

"I...called her Kikyo."

"..You've done that before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but.."

"Good lord, Inuyasha, what did you do?"

"I..kissed her.."

Miroku looked shocked.

"Y-you didn't.."

"..and then..I called her Kikyo."

For a moment, Miroku didn't respond.

Then Inuyasha felt a repeated smacking sensation, and he relized Miroku was hitting him with his staff.

"YOU-ARE-SO-STUPID!"

Inuyasha was about to yell at the monk somemore, but Miroku wasn't finished.

"THAT IS THE _ONE THING _YOU _DO NOT _DO TO A WOMAN! ESPICALLY KAGOME! STUPID STUPID STUPID!"

Inuyasha angrily jumed down and snatched the staff out of Miroku's hands

"Stop it,asshole!"

"Inuyasha, go apologize to Kagome."

"...I can't."

"Why not?"

Inuyasha leapt back into the tree.

"She said she hates me."

"She's said that before, hasn't she?"

"No. She's called me a jerk, and insensetive, but she's never said she hates me."

Miroku sighed and leaned against a tree.

"That's understandable. Do you not get how she feels about Kikyo?"

"What?"

"Good Lord, Inuyasha, are you that blind?"

"Just what are you blabbering about?"

"You compare Kagome to her."

"I do not."

"Yes you do!"

"You make it seem as though Kagome will never be as good as Kikyo. And then when you call her Kikyo.."

Inuyasha was silent.

Then, he jumped through the well.

Miroku sighed. The rain was still pouring and night had fallen.

"Inuyasha, you'll never get it.."

The hanyou quickly climbed out of the well.

It took him only a moment to relize that Kagome sat against a side of the well, crying.

He sat on the opposite side.

"Why are you out here?"

Kagome sniffed. "I just left. If I go back, they'll know something is wrong."

"Go away, Inuyasaha, just leave me alone."

"Kagome...I didn't mean to call you Kikyo."

"Then why did you?"

Inuyasha sighed.

"I..you're her reincarnation..."

"That doesn't mean I'm her!"

"I know, but-"

"I'm not Kikyo! I'm Kagome! I'll _never_ be as good as her!"

Inuyasha spoke softly.

"You're not as good as her..you're better..."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome..I still feel tied to her, I know she's dead, but still.."

The tears cascaded down Kagome's cheeks.

"Inuyasha..when Tsubaki possesed me, I didn't think about what would happen to me, I thought about you. And how I had to escape the curse to save you."

Inuyasha bent his head down.

"Kagome..I need you-"

"You always say that, Inuyasha! But then, you do things like this!"

"But.."

"When you kissed me, I was..happy. And then.."

Inuyasha stood and walked over to her, sitting in front of her.

"Kagome..You make me crazy."

She sniffeled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"When I get protective of you when Kouga's around, or when you're in danger,all I can think about is _you_."

His eyes peirced hers. "I'd die for you."

Kagome's lip quivered. "W-why?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. _Now or never.._

"Because...because..."

"Because..why?"

"Because I love you!"

* * *

CLIIIIIIIFFFFFIIIIEEE!ahaa! he FINALLY said it! we're so proud!. anyway review.

oh, and i might start a little q&a section in the end of these lil notes. so if u have a question (like about the story..or me..)just leave itin the FABULOUS reviews!

i is tireeeed!


	17. Together

Kagome's mouth dropped open.

She stood and pushed past him, then leaned against the slightly opened door.

Her voice was solem.

"I want to believe you, Inuyasha..I really do."

"Why don't you believe me!"

"How do I know you're not just going to go back to Kikyo tomorrow?"

For a moment Inuyasha didn't respond.

"...Do you really hate me?"

"Answer my question!"

"Answer mine!"

Kagome sighed.

"I don't hate you, Inuyasha.."

"Do you hate Kikyo?"

"..No."

"Then why did you say you hate me?"

"Because you called me Kikyo! And when you do that, I feel worthless!"

Miroku's words ran through Inuyasha's head.

_You compare her to Kikyo._

Inuyasha stood behind Kagome. His voice softened.

"I know you're not Kikyo...you're Kagome."

Kagome sniffeled.

"Even though you're so much like Kikyo, you're a whole other person."

"You're strong..and beautiful, and you're caring."

"And..I love you."

Kagome turned to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha pulled her to him, enclosing her in a kiss.

Kagome pulled back for air, leaning agaist the hanyou's chest. He gently stroked her hair.

"What are you going to do about Kikyo?" Kagome's voice was quiet.

"Don't worry. It'll work out."

He looked at her. "Ready to go back?"

For the first time that night, Kagome smiled.

* * *

Ahhh sorry this chapter is late. I'm sorry its short. I promise the next chapterwill be up by tomorrow night(i'll ty reeeeeaaaallly hard) and it'll be long.

I've been sick, and I've had all these paaaaratys. lol

i've kinda lost my muse..so review:D

Again, I'm really sorry


	18. In love

Kagome awoke the next morning, still in Inuyasha's arms, still in her own time.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and stared at the girl lovingly.

"Hey."

Kagome smiled. "I love you."

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I love you, too."

Kagome snuggled her head into his chest.All she wanted to do now, this morning, all day, was lie in his arms and talk to him.

She sighed, knowing the hanyou would never go for such a thing, no matter how much he loved her.

"Lets go."

Kagome stepped onto the wet grass. She breathed in, taking in the familiar feel of the time.

"Ah,Kagome!"

The miko turned to see Sango running towards her.

She laughed. "Did Inuyasha apologize?"

Kagome grinned. "Oh yeah, he did. He _really _did."

Days later, the group slept in around a dying campfire.

Well, all except Inuyasha. But then again, he almost _never _sleeps for more than an hour.

He felt her approach. Then, he caught her scent.

The scent that used to tantalize him with its odor of lilys and herbs, but was now clouded with dust and mud.

Kikyo.

Then he went to find her.

She stood leaning against a tree, as if she was waiting for him.

"I have to talk to you."

"It's about Kagome, isn't it?"

So the two past lovers sat, with Inuyasha telling the story.

"Kikyo..."He whispered. "I'll always_ love _you.."

"But I'm _in love _with Kagome"

They both stood.

Kikyo gently touched his cheek.

"Be happy, Inuyasha."

And she slowly walked away.

Inuyasha sighed.

"That wasn't as hard as I thought..."

"Wind Scar!"

The group was fighting 3 fire demons.

Which was_ not easy_.

Inuyasha, who normally would be protected by his fire rat cloth, was now in his white kimono, after he had selflessly handed it to Miroku after the monk had been injured.

They had started out early, and by midday had run into the demons. Once Miroku was hit by the explosive, sent by the haughtiest of the three, Shippo had immedeatly run to him, to protect him with fox fire.

The three remaining warriors each took on a demon, all of which showed no mercy.

And all three travelers were having trouble.

Kagome fired arrow after arrow, which made mere dents in the demons armor.

Sango used both her sword and boomerang, yet she still barely got by.

And Inuyasha, despite his normal fit of rage, constantly had to dodge the fire.

Kagome was struggiling. She was exhausted.

She froze with fear as she relized the demon had already sent a huge fireball rolling straight towards her.

The girl began to jump, but tripped. As she waited for the blow that-

-didn't come?

And all at once, Kagome relized Kikyo had come from nowhere to sheild her with her body.

* * *

I feel guilty. I said this chapter would be up last nigt, but i was sooo tired. forgive me+puppy eyes+

The nex chapter will (hopefully) be full of Kagome's guilt and angst. Ooooo but guilt and angst fromWHAT?

lol review!


	19. Happy Again

_Four days_.

_Four days_ had passed since the group had battled the fire demons.

_Four days _since Kikyo gave her life to save Kagome.

_Four days_ since Kagome had said no more than two words.

Kikyo had jumped in front the younger girl just as the fire had hit. Even though a normal person would have burst into flames, because of Kikyo's clay body, the fire slowly chipped her away.

Despite her attempts, fire sprung onto both Kagome's arms, burning them.

Inuyasha was finally able to vanquish the three with his Kaze-no-Kizu.

By that time, Kikyo was gone.

Indeed, she had simply turned to dust.

Kagome dropped to her knees, then burst into tears.

The group had trudged back to Kaede's, for a proper resting place for the priestess.

And Kagome hadn't spoken at all.

And they were all worried about her.

She kept her head down, and didn't make eye contact at anyone.

At night, Inuyasha heard her cry.

He too, was upset. Not only was Kikyo gone forever, Kagome was sad.

And he _hated_ when Kagome was sad.

Kagome silently stirred the ramen, then she spooned out portions.

Shippo looked a her worriedly. "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded and bit her lip. "I'm fine, Shippo. Really."

That night, Kagome walked off to the river.

Dipping her hands in the water, she repeated the ritual she had done for four days now.

Oddly, when she did it, she felt as if she was in a trance.

_Wash the blood. Wash it away...Damn blood. Leave.._

She jerked herself out of the self-hypnotism and back to reality.

There wasn't any blood to begin with. But the burning embers and heat of the battle that day made Kagome feel as if her hands were dripping with blood.

Kikyo's blood.

Staring at her wet hands, she felt the tears come back to her eyes.

_Why did Kikyo have to die? Why couldn't it just be me? Inuyasha still loved..loves her, no matter what._

"It's all my fault." She whispered.

Inuyasha had been awfully quiet as well, which added to Kagome's guilt.

Both of her ams were wrapped in gauze, to her, it was an awful reminder.

"Kikyo, forgive me.." Kagome let the tears roll down her cheeks.

Kagome sat on the riverbank and cried.

Inuyasha quickly followed after Kagome.

He saw her dip her hands into the water.

_What is she doing?_

He heard her cries.

And he went to comfort her.

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look at Inuyasha as he sat next to her.

He leaned closer to her.

"What's the matter with you?"

Kagome's lip quivered. "I...I feel..so guilty."

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Why?"

Kagome looked away.

"Kikyo died to save me...You didn't even get to say goodbye." Her voice cracked.

Inuyasha pulled the girl closer to him.

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"I did get to say goodbye."

Kagome gaped at him. "When?"

"The night before..."

Kagome's face was full of confusement.

"I told her I love her.."

Kagome's heart sank.

"..But that I'm_ in love _with you."

Kagome tried to wipe the tears away, but new ones continued to fall.

"She's gone, Inuyasha. _Forever_."

The hanyou sighed. "..Sometimes, I try to remember Kikyo..the way she was."

"What?"

He gazed at her.

"Before Kikyo died..fifty years ago..her eyes were..different..like yours."

Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded.

Inuyasha continued. "Her eyes used to be full of..expression..and love."

"But once she died, they were dull and lifeless."

"Kagome, that wasn't the same Kikyo I fell in love with fifty years ago."

Their eyes met, and he pulled her into a kiss.

"Never leave me, ok?"

Kagome, through her tears, nodded.

He pulled back, and gazing at her.

"Kikyo told me to be happy..But I can't be happyif you're not. Okay?"

Kagome nodded and kissed him again.

"I'll be happy again,Inuyasha. I promise."

* * *

Ya...I mean this was _kinda_ angsty. I'm just not that good at writing sad scenes! i'm such a happy person..lol

I must give credit. The part where Kagome is washing her hands was kinda..borrowed..from Shakesperes(sp?) _Macbeth_

I am sooooooo tired. review!

oh yea, is this chapter long enough:D


	20. Kissing with Wolves and a teaser

Kouga angrily leaned against the hill and stared at his reflection in the river before him.

He picked up a rock and tossed it into the water, his reflection becoming askew as the ripples appeared.

"Stupid mutt.."

That dumbass mutt tricked Kagome to fall in love with him.

He sighed. Maybe, once Naraku had made him attack Kagome, she had given up on him.

...Or maybe, Kagome was actually in love with Inuyasha.

He scoffed. Like anyone could ever love a half-demon.

And then, a red-head appeared next to him.

"Hi." She said softly.

He didn't look at her. "What do you want?"

She sat down beside him, but not too close to him.

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"..Kagome."

He scoffed, saying nothing.

"Kouga..I know what it feels like."

He looked at her.

"To have someone you love...reject you."

She stood and forced a chuckle.

"It's okay if you don't remember what you said that night..with the rainbow..and making me your bride..."

"I know it's silly..but..I'll always love you."

And she started to walk away.

Kouga stood and called her.

"Ayame, wait."

She stopped, delighted to hear him.

He caught up to her, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Maybe...I've been wrong."

And he kissed her.

And she pushed away.

She looked down.

"How do I know..you won't just leave me?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered-

"Because I remember."

Ayame's eyes widened and she kissed the wolf she loved.

..Meanwhile..

A very upset hanyou sat in the coner of the priestess', Kaede, hut.

Hands in sleeves, he directed his gaze into the distance. He was hurt. Mentally and physically.

Sango glanced at him. "Inuyasha," she pleaded, sinking to her feet. "Please try to get some sleep." she herself was tried.Anyone would be, after tending to_ two _wounded souls.

But Inuyasha couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he relived the day's events.

He had always hated Naraku. But now, if looks could kill, Naraku would be dead the moment Inuyasha glanced at him.

Oh, but he had a good reason.

In one day he had poisined Miroku, almost amputated Sango's arm, came close to taking Kagome's life, knocked Shippo out cold, stolen 3 jewel shards, and had a very_, very _violent fight with Inuyasha.

But, oh the misery, the day had started out so beatifully.

The group had left Kaede's hut 2 days ago. Clouds scattered across the sky made a lovely temperature for walking.

"I think its going to rain." Shippo announced, staring at the sky. Miroku glanced up. "I agree" he said. The five contiuned in silence.

Until Kagome stopped.

"Something wrong, Kagome?" Sango asked, stopping also. "I sense...3 jewel shards." she said. "Is it Kouga?" Shippo asked, cocking his head at Kagome. "No." Inuyasha said, getting his sword ready. "It's Naraku."

* * *

Heh...yeaaaaa that last part was from the story i never finished: "Memory".The truth is, I just liked that story and this one so much, i decided to morph them together:D

aaand that means more chapters for Stay With You!

REVIEW!


	21. The Battle

And in moments, hundreds, if not thousands, of Naraku's demons appeared.

Inuyasha slayed at least 300 of them with his Wind Scar.Kagome took out some with her arrow. Sango killed alot with her boomerang, and Miroku finished it off with wind tunnel.

Then, Naraku and Kagura appeared.

Before either had a chance to speak, Kagura did.

"Dance of Blades!"

The attack hit the length of Sango's arm, causing her black outift to stain with blood.

"Dammnit Naraku!" Inuyasha raised his sword.

"Wind Scar!"

A barrier immedeatley surronded Naraku and Kagura, absorbing Inuyasha's attack.

Naraku smirked. Inuyasha growled.

Sango braced herself. The loss of blood was getting to her.

Naraku sent another horde of demons towards them.

One got to Shippo, throwing him back, knocking him out.

"Shippo!" Kagome hurried towards the little Kitsune, setting him down gently to a safe lcation.

Kagura smirked and raised her fan.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Inuyasha raised his sword.

"Backlash Wave!"

Kagura's own attack was so strong that it broke the barrier.

Naraku smiled wryly.

By this time, a wall of demons had seperated Inuyasha and Kagome from Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha was hurriedly chopping away at the demons, as Kagome faced off Kagura.

Naraku, meanwhile, sent a wave of poisonous insects towards the two.

Sango was standing, but barely conscious. She was trying to attack, but her vison was faltering.

With a swing,she took out alot, but they just kept coming.

Sango coughed and dizzily stepped back.

Miroku stepped in front of her, and opened his wind tunnel.

Never before had Miroku absorbed so many insects. There had to be, at the very least, 100.

Sango, who thankfully had enough mind to attack, threw her boomerang toward the wall of demons, destroying them. Inuyasha got the rest.

Kagome shot an arrow towads Kagura. As it hit her in the arm, the wind demon glared towards her.

"Wench, you'll pay for that."

The demon shot an attack out from her fan, towards Kagome. Kagome raised her bow in defense.

The attack hit the bow, breaking it in two.

"Oh, great.."Kagome muttered.

She was quickly knocked out of the way by Inuyasha.

She blinked.

"Goddamnit,Kagome! You hae to watch out!" He yelled with concern.

Kagme nodded.

Miroku was now unconscious, much to the dismay of them all.

So now, with Kagome watching Miroku and Shippo, with no bow, Inuyasha and Sango desperately trying to win.

Sango fell backwards, with Kilala catchng her.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth. _How is Inuyasha supposed to beat both of them?_

Kagome glanced towards her broken bow. No chance in her using it today.

At the moment, Inuyasha was engaged in heavy combat with Kagura, as Naraku looked on, smirking.

Kagome relized something.

"I won't sit around and be a burden.."

_I hope this works..If I can do it with a bow..I can do it with just an arrow._

Kagome gripped the arrow tightly, until it began to glow the familar pinkish white.

She stood, and started to run towards Naraku.

Inuyasha and Kagura both stopped in awe as they watched Kagome leap onto Naraku, plunging the arrow into his chest.

Kagomes face was firce with determination.

In a huge explosion, Naraku and Kagura dissapeared, throwing Kagome back into a tree, hitting her head.

But moments before the explosion Naraku's eyes bore into Kagomes and whispered-

"Forget."

* * *

Grr.. I absolutely HATE writing fight scenes. i suck at it :( anyway. i hope you'll love the next chapter,because i certainly will :D!

allright my buddies, it might just be me, but i feel i'm not getting as many reviews as i shoooulld. :P

REVIEW!


	22. Who?

Inuyasha leapt towards Kagome, dodging peices of debris.

He picked her up. She was barely conscious.

"Dammnit."

Inuyasha glanced towrds the woozy Sango,knocked out Shippo, and poisoned Miroku.

"Sango? Sango, can you hear me?"

The demon exterminator slowly nodded.

"Good. Come on."

Inuyasha was relieved and worried. Kagome didn't seem to be seriously hurt, but Miroku's life was at stake.

Within the time they reached Kaede's hut, Sango was able to walk straight--and worry about Miroku.

The monk's breathing had slowed, and he was pale.

"Kaede!"

Miroku was tended to first, by which Kaede applied ounces of the antidote. Kagome's head was bandaged, and she was laid by the fire.

Finally, not until Kaede coaxed Sango away to treat her wound, did she leave Miroku's side.

"It's my fault..if I haven't had gotten hit.."

"Sango, ye must not blame yourself."

Inuyasha sat in the corner, arms stuffed into sleeves, gazing away.

Shippo awoke first. But all he did was drink some tea and fall back asleep.

Inuyasha couldn't bare to look at Kagome. Seeing her..with her head bandged..he hadn't protected her. The one he loved.

_How could I be so stupid?_

"Inuyasha," Sango said. "Pleae, try to get some sleep."

The hanyou didn't respond.

Kagome stirred.

She slowly sat up, rubbing her head.

She smiled at Sango, then Kaede, and her eyes passed with worry as she looked at Miroku.

Sango was delighted to see her friend was okay.

"Kagome, hows your head?"

Kagome grinned."Its been better."

Then she noticed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, who was delighted to hear Kagome's voice, started to speak.

But was cut off as Kagome turned to Sango and whispered-

"Who's he?"

And Inuyashas heart sank.

Sango stared at her in disbelief.

"Y-you don't _remember _Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked at Sango, perplexed.

"...Who?"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open.

Kaede grabbed Kagome's hand, turning her towards her.

"Do you remember me? And her? And him?" She asked as she pointed to Sango and Miroku.

Kagome nodded, then looked at Inuyasha, deep in thought.

"..How long have I known you?"

Kaede stared at her. "You've known him the longest out of all of us, child."

Kagome looked really confused.

Sango spoke gently. "Try to remember, Kagome. Try hard."

Kagome looked down, concentrating.

"..I..I remember.."

All held their breath hopefully.

"...Sit."

Inuyasha slammed into the ground, causing Kagome to..freak out.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID I DO? Oh gosh, oh gosh, I'm sorry! Ahh what did I do?"

Inuyasha lifted himself off the floor, propping himself up on his arms.

"Great. Thats the_ one thing _she remembers about me."

Kagome looked terrified. "What did I do?"

Kaede sighed, explaining Kagome's 'magic word'.

But Inuyasha didn't hear her, for he had already walked out, heart broken.

* * *

I didn't like this chapter. Well, I like it, but it was boringto write!

Now the question is, how will Kagome get her memories back? will she?  
muahaha!

REVIEW!


	23. Pain of a Memory

Inuyasha walked into the woods, sitting against a tree.

His heart was heavy.

Again and again, he punched the same spot in the ground out of anger.

_This has to be a dream...It has to be. How can she not remember me?_

He stood and walked back towards Kaede's, but stopped at the Bone Eaters Well.

"Hi."

He spun aroun to see Kagome, still bandaged, looking shyly at the ground.

"You shouldn't be up."

Kagome started to say something, but stopped.

"I..wish I could remember you."

Inuyasha huffed and turned away.

Silence.

"..Do you really not remember anything about me?"

Kagome nodded."Well, I remember your name, and that word-what was it?-oh, yeah-"

He cupped his hand over her mouth.

"_Don't. Say. It_."

Kagome's eyes widened is surprise, but she nodded, and Inuyasha removed his hand.

"..There's one other thing.."

Inuyasha stared at her curiously.

"Well..I mean..when I try to remember I get this name...Kikyo. And.. I know she was the protector of the Shikon Jewel and Kaede's sister, but I don't know how she could be related with you."

Inuyasha didn't respond.

Kagome gazed at him.

"..Well?.."

"..It's..nevermind."

Their eyes met, their gaze being held between them.

Suddenly, Kagome grunted in pain as her knees buckled and one hand flew to her head.

Inuyasha ran to catch her.

Kagome grunted. Her body shook with pain.

About ten minutes later, she stopped, her body hanging limply.

"I..I remember..."

Inuyasha's heart skipped a beat.

"You..wanted to use the Shikon jewel to become human..b-but now, you want to become a full-demon..."

Kagome caught her breath and slowly stood up.

Inuyasha still didn't take his hands of her shoulders.

She rubbed her head.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Was there..I mean..was there anything.."

"What?"

Kagome blushed. "No, forget it. Don't worry."

She stepped back."Well..I should get back."

And she ran off.

Inuyasha slumped back against the well. Kagome had remembered something about him, but it caused her pain.

"I should just get out of her life forever..."

Kagome sat back down in Kaede's hut. Sango and Shippo slept, but Miroku still showed no sign of recovery.

"Um...Kaede?"

"Yes, child?"

"Why..why can't I remember Inuyasha, but I_ can _remember everyone else?"

Kaede sighed.

"I don't know, child. I can only guess that it had something to do with the battle."

Kagome was quiet.

"Yeah..I guess so."

Kaede nodded.

"Get some sleep, child."

Hours later, Sango's eyes snapped open.

Instantly, she looked towards Miroku. Her heart sank.

His breathing was uneven, his skin a pale color.

Sango looked around. Everyone was asleep, even Inuyasha, who had returned from..where ever he went.

She sighed and walked out.

It was chilly outside. Sango hugged her arms for warmth.

"Miroku, if you're not okay.."

Sango gulped down tears.

She had to face reality.

Miroku might die.

* * *

Haa. I'm not gonna say anything about that last part, cuz i dont wanna give it away :P.

I'm dreadfully tired.

remember, your reviews give libby energy!

hmm. ya know i was originally going to make kagome lose ALL of her memories from the feudal era, but i decided that it was just_ too _evil ;)


	24. One Day

(this takes place where the last chapter left off..)

* * *

Sango wiped away an escaping tear. 

"Stupid Miroku, why did you...stupid!"

She leaned against a tree, tears gathering in her eyes.

"So I'm stupid now, Sango?"

Sango's mouth fell open as she turned to see a tired Miroku leaning against his staff.

The demon hunter made a tiny squeaky noise, then she ran to the monk, tackling him to the ground. She wept into his robes.

Miroku sighed and patter her back. "Sango..._why_ did you do that?"

She gasped between sobs. "Be-cause-you-were-going-to-DIE!"

Miroku sighed again and sat up, supporting her. "I'm not dieing."

Sango regained her composure, sniffiling.

"I'm sorry..I was just so afraid that you.."

Miroku smiled. "I know...But the fact that you would have been okay would've made it all worthwhile."

Sango's eyes widened. She tilted her head to meet his stare.

"Sango..I-"

Suddenly, Sango became all too aware of what was happening-she was in Miroku's arms, he was gazing at her, she was..

She was falling in love with him.

Sango stood abruptly.

"I'm-I'm sorry." She quickly strode into the hut.

Miroku sighed and stood up.

"Maybe one day.."

Two days later, the group stopped for the night.

It was the night of a new moon.

Inuyasha hadn't spoken much. In fact, the only things he had said were, "Yeah", "No", and "Shut up."

(He had said that last one mostly to Shippo.)

At sunset, Inuyasha wandered off, before Kagome got a chance to see him in his human form.

_Why confuse her more?_ He thought, sitting in a tree, his black locks falling around him.

Inuyasha leaned back. It wasn't fair. He was the happiest he had been in a long time..

And then Naraku had to take it away from him.

"Inuyasha,--oh, wow."

Kagome stared up at him.

"You're..."

"human." He said bitterly, finishing her sentence.

Kagome looked at him questioningly.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"Every night there's a new moon, I turn human and lose my demonic powers from sunset to sunrise."

He searched her face for signs of remembrance.

Slowly, she nodded. "I..think I remember that..."

It was quiet.

"Can I come up?"

"What!"

But already, Kagome was climbing the branches to where Inuyasha sat.

"I just wanted to- oh!"

Kagome slipped and started to fall, but didn't as Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

He pulled her up to the branch where he sat. Luckily, it could hold both of their weight.

Kagome blushed.

"What?"

"Huh?"

Inuyasha sighed, annoyed. "What you wanted to tell me- before you fell." He smirked.

Kagome was quiet, then burst into tears.

"I- uh, I mean-" Inuyasha was upset for making her cry.

Kagome hid her face in her hands.

"I keep trying so hard to remember you..and my head hurts whenever I try..but I know..I just know, that there was something..special between us."

Inuyasha gaped at her.

Kagome pulled her hands away, her eyes were puffy and swollen. She looked at Inuyasha.

"Tell me the truth..why can't I remember where I got this?"

She extended her arm, showing Inuyasha the wide pink scar she got from Tsubaki.

Inuyasha looked away.

"...It's not important."

Kagome fumed at him.

"Yes, it is important! Why can't I remember when I got this? Was it because you gave it to me?"

The last sentence had a bit of fear in it.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"...Yes. Now please. Just forget about me."

Kagome's mouth fell open in shock.

"I don't believe that."

"Just go, okay?"

Kagome's eyes softened.

"..Okay."

She slowly began to lower herself down, but stopped.

"I'm not going to forget, Inuyasha. I'll remember.One day."

After she was gone, Inuyasha didn't know whether to feel happy or angry.

* * *

I'm reallytired... well, i didn't kill miroku, cuz i'm cool like that XD..but someone may die...ooo review! 


	25. Deja Vu

Kagome sat back on her bed in her room and sighed. She had just come home from school, and had been working on her homeworkwhen the scar on her arm distracted her again.

According to Sango, whenever she tried to go home before she had lost her memories, Inuyasha had put up a fight. But yesterday, when she went back, all Inuyasha did was nod.

Also, when Kagome asked how she got the scar, Sango looked at her strangely and said, "I can't believe you don't remember!" When Kagome asked if Inuyasha had given it to her, Sango yelled out,"Of course not!" and then, after a moment, she added, "Well, he never actually hit you, but.."

"This isn't fair!" Kagome yelled out angrily.

Kagome sighed again. She hadn't told him, but everytime she thought of Inuyasha, one word came up.

Love.

Of course, she had't told him this. God, what would he say if she did?

"I just don't see how a guy who is so..cold, could be in love with me.."

Woah, back up, who said he loved her?

Kagome ran a hand through her hair."This is getting way too confusing.."

"What's confusing, sis?" Souta walked into her room, plastic bag in tow.

"Uh..algebra. What's in the bag?" She said, quickly changing the subject.

Souta held it foward for her. "We stopped at the store after soccer practice, and mom got you these." He walked out.

Kagome looked in the bag, and groaned, but had to laugh.

Inside were tampons, chocolate and a pack of midol.

Attached to the midol was a note from her mother.

_Kagome, you seemed a little irratable after you got home, so I got you these. Love you!_

Kagome sighed. She _wasn't _on her period, at least not this week. She was just preoccupied with Inuyasha.

Putting the bag aside, she continued her homework.

Thinking for a small moment, she grabbed the chocolate out of the bag, then continued to work.

Hours later, Kagome lay on her bed exhausted.

She raised her arm and stared at the scar.

_Tsubaki..._

And there it was again, the sharp, throbbing pain, that came every time she tried to remember.

Only now, it was much worse, the pain made her dizzy, and everything went dark.

The sunlight streamed through Kagome's window.Her clock blinked ten-thirty a.m.

A note written by her mom was on the nightstand.

_Kagome, when I came in to wake you up, you seemed exhausted so I let you sleep. Love you!_

Kagome yawned. Lately, it seemed her mom had been communicating with her through notes.

"Kagome."

Kagome screamed. "Sit!"

She turned to see a face-down Inuyasha.

"Oh, sorry. It's a habit. You scared me!"

Inuyasha pushed himself up. "Ya think!"

Kagome stopped. _Deja vu...I think._

He looked at her. "What happened to you?"

Kagome sighed. "I was trying to remember where I got the scar..and then I guess I passed out."

Inuyasha's expression went from concerned to angered. "I told you to forget about it. I gave you that scar. Now come on."

He started to turn and leave, when Kagome stopped him.

"You're lying! I know you didn't give me this! Tsubaki did!"

Inuyasha froze.

"Wh-what did you say?"

Kagome looked down. "I..I was trying to remember and..that was the name I came up with."

Inuyasha slowly walked to her. "What else do you remember?"

Kagome was about to say it. She was about to say love.

But she didn't.

"I..not much else."

Inuyasha nodded slowly, dissapointed.

"Lets go."

Kagome could kick herslef for not telling him.

_But what if I'm wrong? I'll never be able to look at him again._

And she might not.

* * *

yaaaaa this chapter was boring, but it ad to be done. if i didn't put it in, then the story would explode. XD.

i loooove your reviews.oh and Namariera, your english is very good.and ya, i can't understand Finnish :P

aaaand there wil MOST LIKELY be a character death next chapter...


	26. Goodbye

Ayame pulled herself by the arms to _her _Kouga.

The male wolfs breath was slowing. He looked at Ayame with apologetic eyes.

"I'm..I'm sorry..I couldn't save you."

Ayame coughed. Her health was failing too.

"Don't worry about it. At least..at least we're together."

She laid beside him, and with his last bit of strength, he draped his arm around her.

Kouga reached down to his legs.

The red-head looked at him. "I love you."

Kouga was too weak to respond, but Ayame understood.

And they died.

Together.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened.

Shippo looked at him strangely, as did the rest of the gang.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?"

Kagome, who had been quiet until now, whispered.

"I sense two jewel shards.."

Inuyasha sucked in."Thats what I was afraid of."

And he took off.

"Inuyasha! Wait up!"

Inuyasha stopped, mouth ajar.

As did everyone else.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth."Oh God.."

Where trees had once been, there was now soot and ashes. Smoke rose from the ground.

But what shocked them both was the two bodies lying off to the side.

Kouga and Ayame.

Inuyasha slowly walked towards them. Miroku followed.

Miroku blessed the grave quietly. Inuyasha leaned down to Kouga, examining his hand.

There were two jewel shards in it.

Miroku saw them too.

"Take them." He said in a hushed tone. "I mean, I think he would've wanted us to have them."

Shippo was frightened. "Who..who did this?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "Who do you think? Naraku. That bastards scent is all over the place."

The two walked back to the others. Inuyasha handed Kagome the jewel shards.

Their eyes met, but for only a moment, Inuyasha looked away.

Later, Sango, Kagome, Shippo and Kilala sat at a clearing, waiting.

Miroku and Inuyasha had gone to bury Kouga and Ayame.

Shippo dozed off, using Kirara as a pillow. Sango glanced at him.

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

Sango paused, remembering the careful situation.

"Do you..do you remember what Kouga did..or tried to do..to you a while back, when he ws posessed?"

Kagome didn't answer right away. She stared off, deep in thought.

"I kind of do. I mean..I remember he was posessed and he tried to rape me..but thats the last thing I remember."

Sango sighed.

"Inuyasha saved you."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"He _did_?"

Sango nodded.

"...He really cares about you."

Kagome bit her lip.

"It's not fair...why ca't I remember him!"

Sango tried to comfort her.

"You will, Kagome. In time. I promise." She smiled.

A little later, the boys returned. Silently, they continued on. Afterall, it was only about 4:00 in the afternoon.

They eventually stopped at a temple just outside of a village.

An elderly looking monk hurried out to greet them.

"Ah, dear, young, monk! Thank the heavens you have arrived! I'm afraid I have to travel to the village for the night, to stock up. I was reconsidering because I was afraid something might happen to the temple! But I can go on my way cheerfully, knowing a young monk and his friends are guarding this sacred place!"

All six, yes, even Kirara, stared at the monk.

He was, in a word, strange.

"Uh..well." Miroku started, but sighed. "Yes, we shall watch the temple for you."

"Lovely, lovely! Such good folk, you people are! I must hurry on my way now, it will be sunset not before long!"

And he walked off.

Later, they sat in a circle around a roasting fire in the temple, the smell of cooked fish filling the room

But the truth was, no one had much of an appetite, after seeing two friends slain by an enemy.

The conversation was short-winded.

"Something wrong, Miroku?"

The monk glanced at Sango.

"I can't help but feel...that there is something odd about this place."

The others nodded in agreement.

Kagome looked around. It was probaly just her nerves, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something, someone, somewhere, was watching them.

* * *

sigh i wish kouga and ayame didn't have to die...but they did :P. i know the death scene was kinda short, but i didn't feel like going into detail XP.

pssssttt...the next chapter, kagome will be one step closer to getting her memories back... :D

once again, REVIEW!


	27. Remember?

Kagome groaned quietly and reached for her yellow backpack.

It was late and everyone was asleep. Well, except for Inuyasha, but he's a night owl.

Kagome had been asleep as well, until her punding head awoke her. She swallowed two ibuprofen.

Her head had been hurting even more than usual. It felt as though it was being split in two.

Kagome sighed and laid back down,not asleep, but trying to rest.

Inuyasha spoke to her.

"Your head...it hurts alot, right?"

Kagome paused. "Uh..yeah."

Inuyasha looked away, Kagome thought she heard a sigh.

Kagome sat up.

"This place..it feels kinda odd, don't you think?"

Inuyasha nodded. He turned to say someting when there was the blast.

And suddenly, Naraku was there.

All jumped up when he appeared.

Kagome spoke first.

"Why did you kill them!"

Naraku glared at her. "The wolves? They got in my way. Kouga refused to give me his jewel shards, so I had to do away with him- and then the red-head got in the way."

He smirked.

Inuyasha, abrasive as always, raised his sword.

But before he had a chance to attack, Naraku swung his arm, sending an explosion of flames towards them.

Instinctlively, Inuyasha threw fire rat cloth around Kagome, which provided minimal coverage. The attack spread around the bodies.

The fire hit the walls, spreading the flames. Inuyasha stood and rushed the others out.

"Stay here." He panted, then rushed back in.

Kagome, who had been knocked down, slowly stood to her feet. Her head was still throbbing, the ibuprofen showing no help.

"He..he..hates him brother, doesn't he? Inuyasha hates Sesshomaru.."

Sango stared at her. "You remember that?"

Kagome nodded slowly.

She gasped. Inuyasha's kimono was still around her.

"I have to go back."

"Kagome, you can't! You'll be killed!"

"Well, Inuyasha will be if I don't go give him this!"

And before anyone could stop her, she ran inside the burning temple.

Inuyasha's sword was raised, but Naraku had a barrier around him.

Without thinking, Kagome grabbed an arrow and fired, breaking the barrier.

He screamed at her. "Insolent wench!"

He attacked her. Inuyasha blocked the path.

Kagome's eyes widened as she relized she still had Inuyasha's fire rat cloth.

He glanced at her.

"Dammnit, Kagome! Just stay back and stay covered!"

"But you-"

"Stay back!"

Kagome nodded and shrank back, his kimono held around her like a cloak.

She shrieked as the fire caused a beam to crack and fall, blocking the exit.

Inuyasha growled. "Blades of Blood!"

The attack hit Naraku, causing him to wince and swipe at Inuyasha with his sword.

Inuyasha raised Tetsaiga in dfense, but he was still already weak.

Naraku slashed at him, but the swords were caught together, as Inuyasha stopped him from attacking again.

He growled. Naraku laughed.

"You'll die soon enough, Inuyasha.."

Kagome's head was throbbing, and it felt like it was being ripped apart.

_I'm his shard detector..no, he cares about me..he kissed me..called me Kikyo..I went home..it rained..I.._

Kagome gasped, her head still pounding.

Naraku readied his attack, the red orb of power growing larger.

_He'll be killed! _Kagome thought.

Kagome slowly stepped towards them.

"I..I..I love you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou's ears perked at this, although he still didn't move from his defense.

Naraku laughed cruelley.

"Too bad she'll have to see you die."

Kagome ran towards him, and threw the fire rat cloth around him, leaving herself bare.

"I remember!"

There was the blast from Naraku.

And then it was dark.

* * *

hmm...i don't have alot of expeirence writing death scenes... ;-)

sorry ths chapter is a lil late. i _do_ have a life. XD

also shool starts soon. .sigh. the story is coing to an end, probaly.

REVIEW!


	28. Always

The explosion had put out the fire, smoke and ash clouded the air.

Inuyasha pushed himself up. What had happened? The blast should have killed him, but..

But Kagome protected him.

She lay behind him, her body curved, in a feeble attempt to save herself.

He gathered her into his arms, searching for a pulse.

He didn't find one.

Well, that is, he didn't find one immdeately. Quickly, however, he found a pulse.

It was slow, and barely beating.

"Kagome," he whispered. "I'm sorry."

He ran out. Past the others. He was running,but he wasn't running _fast_.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo quickly caught up on Kilala.

"Inuyasha," Shippo pleaded, "shouldn't you hurry?"

"What's the point?" He said coldly. "She's practically..gone."

There was silence as they continued on, then Miroku burst out.

"So that's it? You're going to let her die?"

Inuyasha said nothing.

Miroku continued on, shouting. "Because of one accident, you're giving up on her! Well, I can certainly say, Inuyasha, Kagome _never _gave up on you! _Ever_!"

Inuyasha stopped.

Then he ran, full throttle.

Miroku huffed. Sango gripped his hand.

Shippo looked as if he was about to cry.

Inuyasha ran into Kaedes hut, waking her.

"She..Naraku..fire..she's dieing."

Kaedes face looked gave, then a look of determination took over.

Inuyasha walked out.

He felt numb. He walked to the well.

Inuyasha heard the others run into the hut.

"Kagome..why didn't you just let me die? Stupid, stupid, stupid.."

Later, Kaede approached him. She looked away.

"She'..she's almost gone."

The lump grew in Inuyasha's throat.

"I think..ye should take her home. To be with her family."

Inuyasha resisted the reflex urge to say, "We are her family."

Still, the hanyou walked back and picked her up, and took her through the well.

He leapt up a tree, opened her window, and entered her room.

Inyasha pulled back the blanket and laid Kagome's cold body down.

With fear, he touched her wrist.

The pulse was still barely there.

He sat down by her. She he wake her mother? No..no, it'd be too hard to explain.

He gulped.

_This isn't fair..why..damn!_

She lay, unmoving.

Inuyasha rested his head on the bed, remembering.

_"Because..why?" "Because I love you!"_

Shippo sat, sniffling on Sango's lap.

"Wh-why did Kagome give Inuyasha the fire rat kimono back?"

Kaede sighed. Her voice full ofsorrow, she said, "Sometimes, Shippo, when you love someone, nothing else matters."

Sango made a whimpering noise,like she was keeping in a cry.

Inuyasha stroked her cold hand.

"Kagome.."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Inuyasha cried.

He made not a sound, but his face crumpled and the tears rolled off his cheeks.

The hanyou buried his face on the bed, heaving.

He took a shaky breath. He had to be strong.

Inuyasha stood, then leaned down and softly placed a kiss on Kagome's dull lips.

"I'll always love you."

With one last look, he left.

* * *

:sniff: THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, OK? ITS NOT! THERE WILL B ONE OR TWO MORE!

allright. i didn't want a 100 reviews being like, 'noooo why end it that way!"

was it sad? tell me what you thought.

R-E-V-I-E-W!


	29. Fair is Fair

Sango eased the snoring Shippo off her lap and onto a mat.

Miroku's eyes were half-closed, and he was half-asleep.

Kaede slowly stirred the coals in the fire.

"...Kaede?"

"Yes, child?"

"Kagome..is she really going to die?"

Kaede sighed. "I..I think so."

Sango muffleled a cry, stood, and walked out.

Miroku stared after her.

Kaede sighed. "Go get her."

Miroku nodded and hurried out.

Sango stood off, crying silently.

He walked up to her.

"Why are you crying?"

She jumped, surprised at his voice.

She didn't turn around, but answered.

"It's not fair, why does everyone I love have to die?"

Miroku was taken back.

"Wh..what?"

She snapped at him. "Don't act as if you don't know."

Sango gulped and turned, but kept her head down.

"Sorry..it's just that.."

"Yes?"

"Naraku destroyed my village, killed my father, Kouga, Ayame, Kohaku-"

"Kohaku's not gone." He said gently.

"He might as well be! The shard is what's keeping him alive, and if we want to complete the Shikon Jewel we have to get the shard!"

Miroku gazed at her sorrowfully.

Sango pressed on. "And now..he's killed Kagome."

Miroku held her.Pulling her to his body, he gently stroked her hair.

Sango let it out.

She screamed into his chest, muffling her cries.She hit his chest, yelling.

Miroku stood quietly, letting her.

Finally, Sango broke down, sobbing, heaving into his chest, his robes becoming stained with tears.

She coughed, and looked at him.

"It's just...It was my father, my friends, Kohaku, Kouga, Ayame, Kagome, and soon, you'll-"

She pulled away, blushing.

But Miroku had already heard.

He gently took her chin, tilting her head to meet his gaze.

"Sango..I don't deserve you."

She sputtered. "Wh-what!"

He sighed. "It's true. Before long, my wind tunnel will grow larger and kill me. Why should I hurt you with my death?"

He glanced at her, chuckling."You're _amazing_, Sango. You're beautiful, strong, determined..and I ignore you, praying on other young women. I guess..I'm afraid you'll reject me."

Sango's heart raced."R-reject you from what?"

"The fact that I love you."

Sango blushed so deep she thought she might faint.

When she didn't respond, Miroku smiled at her, and turned away.

"Miroku, wait."

She ran up to him.

"I..I love you too."

He laughed and held her.

They kissed, and for a moment, everything seemed okay.

But it wasn't.

Sunlight streamed into Kagome's bedroom.

Her mother opened her door.

"Kagome? Kagome? What's wrong with you?"

Her mother fled to her bedside, grasping her daughters shoulders, desperatley trying to wake her.

And that she did.

Kagome stirred and moaned. She looked at her mom, tired.

"Oh, Kagome, you gave me quite a scare! When did you get home?"

Kagome rubbed her head. "Uh..last night. I felt sick, so I came home."

Her mother stared at her. "Well..okay. Listen, I'm about to run to the store. Do you want anything?"

Uh, no thanks, I better get some rest."

She kissed her daughters forehead."All, right dear. Grampa took Souta to his soccer game, they'll be back soon."

After she left, Kagome flopped down on the bed. It was Saturday,and her clock said ten a.m.

_What happened?..I remember..so why am I home?_

Kagome gasped as she relized what happened last night.

_But.but where's Inuyasha?_

The truth was, the hanyou was sitting outside, on a tree branch in front of her room.

His mouth hung open, he felt himself become dizzy.

_Thank God.._

Inuyasha jumped into her room.

Their eyes met, and it was only a moment before Inuyasha had her in his arms.

She cried from happiness, he embraced her.

"I..I remember."

He kissed her.

"I know."

* * *

ha. i didn't kill kagome :D

one more chapter to go :). yaa i wanted to finish it off at 30 chapters...wow. 30 CHAPTERS. lol.i love miroku and sango couplings,not as much as i love inuyasha and kagome, anyways :D

speaking of pairings...wat do u think about this sesshxrin story i'm thinking about wrtiting:

In a twist of events, Sesshomaru is pinned to a tree by Kikyo. Not for 50 years, but for 10. When he is released, (by Rin, no less) not only has she aged, but he's falling for her!

yaa...bad summary. but ya. REVIEW and tell me what you think about the story!


	30. The End

THE LAST CHAPTER!

* * *

Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's warm hold.

He smiled at her.

"We have to go back."

Kagome looked at him.

"Why? I just got home. We can stay a little longer."

He sighed happily. "But everyone thinks you're dead."

Kagome laughed. "So there's no reason to hurry back."

The hayou kissed the top of her head. There they were, on her bed,together.

She sat up and streched. "Want something to eat?"

Inuyasha nodded slowly, still smiling like a dizzy oaf. Actually, he wanted to stay on the bed with her, hold her, and tell her how much he loved her.

But, Kagome had already left the room for the kitchen, so Inuyasha had to follow.

She hurried around the kitchen. Inuyasha stood in the doorway, and he knew she was making Ramen.

She switched on the radio, still unknown to his presence. He heard her gasp in delight as a song came on.

In a soft voice she started to sing;

"_And these streets turn me inside out _

_Everything shines but leaves me empty still _

_And I'll, I'll burn this lonely house down _

_If you run with me _

_If you run with me _

_I'll stay with you _

_The walls will fall before we do _

_So take my hand now _

_We'll run forever _

_I can feel the storm inside you _

_I'll stay with you "_

Inuyasha paused and listened to the lyrics.

_"And I'm fooled by my own desire _

_I twist my fate just to feel you _

_And you, you turn me toward the light _

_And you're one with me _

_Will you run with me? _

_I'll stay with you _

_The walls will fall before we do _

_So take my hand now _

_We'll run forever _

_I can feel the storm inside you _

_I'll stay with you _

_Now, come in from this storm _

_And I taste you sweet and warm _

_Take what you need _

_Take what you need _

_From me _

_Now, wake up this world _

_Wake up tonight _

_And run to me, run to me now _

_I'll stay with you _

_The walls will fall before we do _

_So take my hand now _

_We'll run forever _

_I can feel the storm inside you _

_I'll stay with you _

_I'll stay with you"_

Inuyasha smirked at her. A loving smirk, that is.

"That was great."

Kagome twirled around and blushed.

He laughed and walked over to her, pushing a stray strand of hair from her face.

"You have a very nice voice."

Before she could say anything, he kissed her.

"KAGOME!"

Shippo ran up to her, and jumped into her open arms.

"We thought you were gone!" He looked ready to cry again.

Kagome grinned."Don't worry,Shippo. I'm not going anywhere."

Days later, the group started out on their journey, again.

All was right.

Inuyasha walked in back, eyeing her.

Later, they all sat around a fire, in the middle of a forest.

It was late. Everyone was asleep.

Everyone but Kagome.

She poked the remaining embers in the fire.

"Alls well that ends well." She said with a grin.

Kagome had to smile when he saw Miroku asleep, his arm wrapped around Sango's waist.

Suddenly, she wanted to be with Inuyasha.

The hanyou sat in a tree, on a branch many feet above the ground.

Kagome looked up. "Inuyasha?"

His eyes instantly sprang open.

Inuyasha looked down at her. "Yeah?"

Kagome blushed a little. "Can I..come up?"

He smirked. "Sure."

Jumping down, he picked her up and leapt back ino the tree.

She made herself comfortable in his arms.

"Inuyasha?

"Ya?"

"I love you."

"I know."

"..Kagome?"

"Yes?"

He blushed.

"I love you too."

Inuyasha kissed her softly.

_She's changed me._

_After she released me, all I wanted to do was find Kikyo nd turn full-demon._

_But slowly, she melted my heart._

_She taught me friendship, compassion, loyalty._

_She was what kept me going._

_In fact..she taught us all something--_

_love._

Kagome was now asleep in his arms. Peacefully breathing, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah," He whispered.

"I'll stay with you."

* * *

...its done :)

ITS DONE!

lol. i'm so thankful to all my reviewers! they really helped me keep on going. :D

i didn't like how it ended. but wateva.

another story idea!

He left for a year, not even bothering to write. She finally moved on. But then he comes back. Whats a girl to do? (mirxsan)


End file.
